Virtue is a Sin
by Ezeiel
Summary: Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifrost and Guardian of Asgard, was once asked by Odin Borson, King of Asgard to use his gift of all sight to predict his sons, Thor and Loki's future queens. He did. A mortal of Earth and a White Elf of Álfheimr. And things don't go exactly to plan... not in the way Odin wished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is sort of the prologue to my story... I hope you enjoy it though! I'm still drafting chapters which will lead into Thor, The Avengers, The Dark World.**

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM RIANAM, KLUNN AND SPIALVARR. **

**I welcome you to "Virtue is a sin." Stay as long as you like.**

**The Child.**

* * *

Heimdall's head shot up, as he heard his name being called from somewhere. He searched the nine realms with his eyes, as they landed on Vanaheimr. After seeing the realm, he inserted his sword into the control panel, and the apparatus of the Observatory started up. Heimdall turned his sword in the control panel. The Observatory's giant turret swings around, aimed toward a section of space. As a last step, Heimdall plunged his sword deeper into the control panel. The great turret fired, the rainbow light of Bifrost energy blasting out of it.

Heimdall's eyes widened when he saw a figure stumble out.

His eyes widened even more when he noted that the figure was a small child.

It was a girl.

Heimdall jumped down from the podium, ripping out his sword as he did and soon dropped it. "Hello." he spoke warily, edging toward her.

The girl took one look at Heimdall, her face full with cuts and bruises before falling to her feet, overwhelmed.

The tall Asgardian ran to her, catching her swiftly as she collided with the ground beneath her. "Let's get you to the King." he murmured, lifting her into his strong arms and trudging along the Observatory and out onto the Rainbow Bridge.

* * *

"Father! Who was Heimdall carrying?!" A young prince, Thor, called to his father as they rushed along toward the Healing Rooms.

The older man's eyes stared at his eldest son, "Hush, Thor. Now, go with Loki." he pushed the boy away, trying to dodge his persistent questions.

"But father!" Thor exclaimed, "I want to _know_ who she is!"

Odin quickly looked over at Frigga, and gave an exasperated sigh. "If you wish to come with your mother and I, hurry." Odin pushed the two boys along, following Heimdall as he carried the girl to the Healers.

Loki looked up at his mother, "Mother, what is her name?" he persisted, tilting his head.

Frigga smiled down at him, "We do not know, Loki. She's not awake." she informed her youngest son.

"Heimdall!" Odin called, as they rushed into the room, seeing him lower her onto the table. "What happened?"

Heimdall sighed and turned to his King, "I don't know, Allfather. She was calling my name, I opened the Bifrost to her, knowing she would not cause harm... and when she arrived she collapsed."

Loki and Thor stared at her face, bewhildered by her appearance, "She's bruised!" they called together. "And covered in cuts!"

"Was is in battle?!" Thor exclaimed, excitedly.

Odin raised a hand to silence them, and he turned to his healer's. "Well?"

Eir frowned, "Allfather, she is healthy and certainly not ill in anyway or reason possible. I would say this child got into a war of sorts." she told Odin, frowning deeper. "She belongs to Álfheimr."

It was now Heimdall's turn to frown, "Then, if she is a White elf, why was she on Vanaheimr?" he questioned, confused.

Frigga smiled suddenly, "Why don't we wait until she wakes?" she suggested, looking at Heimdall.

Odin nodded and turned to Heimdall, "We shall move her to a room, where it is more peaceful for her to rest." he told the Asgardian, as he lowered himself to pull her into his arms again.

Frigga took the hands of her sons and followed Heimdall, "We'll wait for her to wake." she told Odin, walking out.

* * *

Loki sat next to the girl as she laid silently in the bed, while Frigga and Thor sat on her other side. "When will she wake, mother?" Thor asked, sounding bored by all the waiting.

Frigga ruffled his hair, lovingly. "When she is ready."

Loki stared closely, eyeing her face. His green eyes continued to graze over her face, when her eyes opened in panic. Loki sat back startled, and fell down.

"Loki!" Frigga called, rushing around the large bed to lift him up.

Thor grinned as the girl's eyes found his, "Hello, I am Thor, son of Odin." he introduced himself broadly. "What is your name?"

The girl just stared at the blonde haired boy, as he spoke.

"Thor, allow the girl to breath," Frigga chuckled at his words and turned to the girl, "I'm Frigga and this is Loki."

She watched woman a little before speaking, "Where am I?" she asked, raising ana eyebrow.

"You're in Asgard." Loki informed her, smiling slightly.

Thor nodded, "Where our father is King!" Thor chirped, throwing his fists into the air.

She continued to stare as she listened to Thor to chat away.

"What is your name?" Thor added quickly, climbing onto the bed to sit next to her.

The girl sat up, wincing. "Rianam." she answered, quietly, looking over at Frigga. "Álfheimr, but I was brought up on Vanaheimr."

Frigga's mouth fell ajar, as she watched the girl, "That is your gift..."

Loki frowned this time, "Gift? What do you mean, mother?" he pressed.

"The white elves of Álfheimr are full of wisdom Loki, and some are graced with having abilities... however I think Rianam is the exception and has a greater gift involving her mind." Frigga explained, smiling.

The door opened, and Odin soon walked in, "Ah, so she is awake!" he announced, clasping his hands together. "Thor, Loki leave your mother and I." he told the boys as they looked about to protest but instead rushed out of the room.

Odin took a seat at her bedside, as Frigga sat next to him. "I'm-"

"Odin, son of Borson and King of Asgard." Rianam said, "I already know that, this is Frigga- your wife and mother to your children."

Odin nodded, "So, you have a powerful mind." he conluded. "What is your story? How did you come by our Realm?"

Rianam sighed, "My parents, Klunn and Spialvarr... had stolen me from my true parents who lived on Álfheimr. They never told me until war was upon them." she told the couple, staring into nothingness.

"They told me I was not their child, that I was a White elf of Álfheimr." she paused, "My real father, was about to wage a war against Vanaheimr so they could reclaim me... and so I wiped their memories with my gift."

"I believe both Realm's are still at peace with another." Rianam spoke, quietly.

Frigga frowned, "But how did you turn up here?" she asked.

"Before I wiped her memory, Spialvarr told me that for me to find safety I was to say the name Heimdall. I had no clue what she meant but the next thing I knew I was here in your Realm."

Frigga let out a cry, "Oh, you poor thing." she murmured.

"There is a lot more to the story..."

Once Rianam had finished telling Odin and Frigga, they excused themselves from her room both looking slightly unsettled, making their way to their own room.

Odin was the first to speak, "It can't be her." he let out, shaking his head.

"She has no idea of gifts and capability of her powers she was born with," She said with thoughtful expression, smiling. "She's the one who Heimdall predicted for you, Odin."

Odin nodded, remembering the time he visited the guardian to ask of his son's future Queens. "She will serve Asgard well, indeed." he agreed.

"And Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, chapter two here it is! So far, we've been introduced to Rianam, but still not much is known about her and niether have I revealed a lot... but I will in time.**

**I care not for your pathetic games, Loki.**

* * *

Frigga smiled, as she stepped into the room that had been set up for Rianam to reside in, "How are you feeling today?" she called out to the young female, who was stood on the balcony.

"I am fine, thank you."

Rianam looked around the age of a young teenager in the eyes belonging to a human- but to Frigga she looked like a princess and queen in the making. Her mahogany hair cascaded down her spine, a single braid weaving through the long curls. Her eyes glisened brightly, a deep shade of caramel with flecks of green and blue.

Frigga had to remind herself, to bury Rianam's true destiny deep inside her thoughts, so the girl would not catch on. "Odin and I have agreed to you staying as long as you wish- in the palace." Frigga said, smiling.

Rianam shook her head, "I believe that unnesecary." she answered, sighing.

"Nonesense!" Frigga called out, "Now, the palace is yours to explore at your own will. Thor and Loki are in the Royal Courtyard, if you wish to see them." and then the Queen excused herself from the silently, leaving Rianam to het thoughts.

She was in Asgard.

* * *

Rianam was exploring the castle, just as Frigga had told her too. Despite, everything she felt out of place and lost in Asgard. As she was walking, she was thinking of events of previous day in Royal courtyard.

Thor was very friendly, as were the rest of other boys as well.

Except Loki.

She felt uncomfortable thinking about this sullen prince. Why was he so mean to her? He seemed nice upon her arrival, but due to her bonding with Thor, he'd grown darker towards her.

_"You know, It's not fun anymore to play with Loki, he will never let anyone win! He's always using magic!" Sif said with an annoyed voice, moving her hair off her face._

_"Magic?" Asked Rianam, intrigued now._

_Sif nodded, "Yes, he spends majority of his mornings in the library, studying, and Queen herself teaches him. I've heard he is getting quite good at it, too." Sif commented, glaring. "But I think it's cheating, when we gather with each other to play and battle." She wasn't very found of Loki, it seemed._

_"Well, I don't see what's really wrong with it." Rianam admitted, shrugging._

_"It's Loki... he's pure mischief." Sif stated, "The whole idea of him learning magic is wrong." Sif grumbled._

Rianam this morning however, felt like exploring by herself. Thor had been persistent to want to show her round for the past couple of days, and he had but now she wanted to see the Palace for herself.

As she was walking down big hall with one side completely open to view of Asgard. Big statues of Gods and other creatures made out what seemed to be marble and gold twined around her. The size of everything in the Palace made her feel insignificant, but it perked her interest even more.

She was part of it now.

"Rianam!" She turned around and saw Thor running towards her with some blade in his hand. "How do you find our Palace?" he questioned, grinning madly.

Rianam smiled before answerigng his question. "Everything seems so large and absolutely beautiful, you're lucky that you've lived here all of you live, Thor." she marvelled, glancing around.

"Yes, it's wonderful." he agreed, nodding. "What are you doing later, are you going to come and play with us all today?" he pressed, wanting her to desperately batlte with him in the courtyard.

"I will..." She said still feeling uneasy and uncomfortable from Loki's teasing.

He saw look on her face and said, "Don't pay attention to my brother, you will get used to him and his ways. We will see you later today, Ri!" Without letting her answer, he turned around and ran away again.

She kept exploring the Palace until she finally found herself lost in its halls. She frowned, and started walking again knowing she would remember the path soon enough, she wasn't stupid and she had a good memory. But she was distracted, when hearing the faint footsteps behind her, moving closer.

She turned to see no one there, however she wasn't convinced and she knew it was undoubtedly Loki.

"Are you lost in the labyrinth?" came Loki's sarcastic, taunting voice from behind her.

Rianam shook her head, "Not at all, Loki." she replied, not sparing him a look.

"Yes you are, and just for your future knowledge- you can't lie to me."

Rianam turned to him, "And you can't lie to me." she said, tapping her temple. "Well, maybe, I am lost. After all, I am unfamiliar with the Palace, so it makes perfect sense, does it not?" she paused, "It's not nice of you to scare people in the dark halls either."

"Are you scared little mouse?" He was teasing her now, taking advantage of the moment.

"Of you?" she laughed, unable to stop it. "Or course not! You cannot scare me, Loki." she told him, clearly not impressed by the threat she'd receieved.

Loki narrowed his gaze. "I bet I can." he said with quiet voice, moving slowly towards her his eyes not leaving hers. "Let's play cat and mouse. You will be the mouse and I will be the cat. I will count and you wiil run away" he said darkly.

Before Rianam to speak in anger, he began to count. "One.."

Rianam sighed, and quickly began walking off knowing it was pointless to argue with Loki. She wasn't going to satisfy him by playing his stupid game, she wasn't going to hide and she wasn't going to play.

She rounded hall after hall, turning down more and more. As she turned down another, she smacked straight into Loki's chest.

"What you doing?" he called, confused.

Rianam rolled her eyes, "I'm not partial to playing games, Loki. And I'm especially not going to participate in yours." she explained, stepping past him when another Loki appeared.

One by one more copies of him started appearing everywhere as he burst into laughter. All of identical copies of Loki were laughing.

Rianam stared, annoyed more than anything. She wasn't in the mood for games...

"Scared little mouse?"

Rianam closed her eyes, and concentrated on Loki.

The real Loki was thrown to the floor, by Rianam's mind as she picked the illusion apart.

Loki started up at Rianam in utter shock, "How did you-?"

"I told you." Rianam glared, and started down the hall again, "I won't play your pathetic games." she gave him a quick look, "I care not for your pathetic games, Loki."

Loki slowly looked to the floor, realizing he'd been beaten at his own game.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've moved the story on a bit... when Thor, Loki and his comrades along with Rianam are older (around the age of 19 in mortal years to be exact) I hope you enjoy it, as always!**

**Care to spar with me?**

* * *

Thor ducked and then swung his blade along the toward her chest, but it was deflected by her own blade. Thor grimaced as he went to swing his blade again only to be caught off guard when he couldn't swing it.

Rianam laughed as she watched his struggle to wield the blade in his hand, in the mean time she moved her feet and quickly took him down, positioning her blade above his chest, "Dead." she announced.

Thor raised his hands in defeat, "But you cheated." he pointed out the obvious.

Rianam pulled back and helped him up, "Well, maybe next time you should bring Mjolnir to aid you, yes?" she teased, laying her blade down.

"Then I would surely beat you, Ri." he grinned, nodding.

Rianam shrugged, "If you think so, Thor." she replied, as he pulled a face.

"You let a little mite defeat you, brother." came the mocking voice of Loki, as he stood at the steps. "How kind of you."

Thor glared, "Loki mind your tongue." he warned, knowing his brother was going to be foul towards her.

"Why do you protect her?" Loki pressed, rolling his eyes.

Thor stepped forward, "Rianam, my mother wanted to speak with you." Thor told his friend as she excused herself. "Loki, you must be nice to Ri. Especially thirty moons from now."

Loki rolled his eyes, "And what is happening in thirty moons, brother?" he asked.

"She will be of age soon, brother." Thor winked.

Loki sighed, "Oh, so I've heard." he nodded, "Mother has been planning a celebration for her."

Thor rubbed his wrists and looked back at Loki, "You better be nice to her." he warned.

"All right!" Loki exclaimed, raising his hands in defeat. "I won't promise you anything else."

"Loki..." Thor sighed, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I'm not asking you to be her friend, I just want you to show her some respect. You'll never know though... if you sat and talked with her, you might even start to like her."

Loki glared and quickly stalked away, clenching his fists tightly.

* * *

Rianam stared, as she flicked through a book, which she was silently studying with her mind. She was angry though, this had stopped her from practicing and battling with Thor... it was turning into more of a rarity than she would've liked.

Rianam was growing into a stunning beauty, she was slender and enchanting. Her thick chocolate brown hair was still growing and her caramel eyes were light-filled with blends of blue and green. She was no stranger to long stares of her admirers, and looks she received daily.

She rarely saw Thor and Loki anymore, except Sif. They saw each other on a daily basis, studying together. Rianam did like Sif, but she prefered the company of boys to girls.

Thor, Loki and Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg had spent majority of their time in the training grounds practicing weaponry and fighting skills, as well as in Royal Library, and in countless studies of politics and war tactics.

But they would also go on hunting trips and to other Realms with Odin. Sometimes they would be gone for long periods of time, making the palace seem dead and empty.

Rianam had also noticed the princes growing up and beginning to develop their own very strong and different personalities.

Thor was getting to be known for his strength and fighting skills as he would try to spend many long hours in the training grounds, rather anywhere else in the Palace, rather than even studying if he could get away with it.

However, Loki didn't share Thor's obsession with fighting, although his combat abilities were nearly as parallel as his brother's, he would spend almost all of his available time in the library.

Loki talents for clever diplomacy and magic were getting sharper by day. The young prince was practicing his magic everywhere and it wasn't always good of nature, as he would tend to scare the servants most of the time with eels spilling over goblets and just pulling cruel jokes on them. Loki would find it extremely entertaining and consequently earned the title of the God of Mischief.

Frigga was not always fond of such behaviour from her younger son, but deep down, deep down she couldn't deny that she wasn't proud of his accomplishments in magic she'd shared with him and taught him.

Frigga would sigh, "Loki, it is not a proper demeanour of a Future King!" she would scold the prince, trying to keep a serious face. Frigga shared a special connection with Loki... she shared a closer connection to Loki than she did with her first born.

"My apologies, mother." he would say, enduring her with his most brilliant smile.

Frigga couldn't be mad at Loki for long and her annoyance and anger would disappear almost immediately after he would make a pretend apologetic face in her direction.

However, Odin on the other hand was showing a slight favouring towards Thor.

Loki would find himself working hard to please his father, while it was effortlessly given to Thor, without him even trying. Even if it would deeply bother Loki, he would never show his emotions to anyone. Princes were both equally taught that one of them will become successor to Odin, despite the fact that Thor was first born and by law was next to rule the Asgard. Both sons made it their purpose to proof themselves worthy to the King.

Rianam would try to avoid Thor at times, knowing that when he would see her she would be scooped into a big hug and he would recite how much he missed her and he would beg her to battle with him. Thor would be pleased spend time in her company, rather than with his sullen and dark brother.

But Thor and Loki were were close. Their brotherly love for each other was unbreakable. Although Princes of Asgard were so different, they shared between them astoundingly good looks, which made almost every girl in the Palace flash with red and look at them in dreamy haze.

Thor was big, masculine and shone with a bright hue, the golden glow of his blonde hair and azure blue eyes laid perfectly on his handsome features, flattering him dearly.

Loki was tall, dark, and slender, his face was more refined, his jaw and cheek bones more prominent but no less beautiful, with piercing emerald-green eyes on his porcelain skin tone.

Thor was boastful, strong and open, while Loki was always thoughtful, quiet yet mysterious and intriguing.

Thor enjoyed the female attention openly, while Loki probably did aswell, but his actions would show absolute indifference and almost no interest what-so-ever.

Rianam's encounters with Loki were almost never on purpose, she always tried to avoid him. Every time she would run into younger prince he was polite, intense and always unreadable.

She would hear his thoughts, and they would make her smile. He was always thinking of the smallest things... Loki did have a good heart even if most failed to see it. But his gloomy mood would make her smile vanish and then the feeling of sadness and hurt would replace it.

* * *

Rianam was strolling through the library, looking for a book to read as to pass the time, while no one else was present in the library at the hour. She reached for a random book on the shelf and walked toward a windowsill bench and took a seat.

She flicked through the pages, not really interested by the chosen book. She closed her eyes and let her head hit the wall in boredom.

"You not concentrating..." Loki's low voice echoed off library walls. He walked slowly towards her, taking in her appearance.

Rianam looked at him, "Hello, mister magic." she greeted, quietly before rubbing her temple.

Loki chuckled and allowed the smallest of smiles to touch his face as he took a seat opposite her, "Hello, little Titan." he replied, which caught her attention with the new nickname. "Watch this." Loki closed his eyes for a second and stretched out his hands, and with some finals movements a white rose appeared in his palm.

Rianam tilted her head in question, looking over his skills before she moved her eyes slowly to look at him just to meet his playful green eyes.

Loki lifted the rose and dropped it down onto the pages of the book she was reading, "Think of it as a sentiment for my horridness." he apologized absently, rising to his feet. "You'll have to excuse me, I have a training to attend to with my dear brother." Loki then turned on his heel and marched off.

Rianam frowned, confused. This wasn't the usual behaviour that Loki would show towards her. Sometimes, he would seem sincere and thoughtful, then he would turn rude and arrogant. Other times, he would be in playful mood, which would make it easy to be around him. But in the quickest of moments, he would become sullen and indifferent.

He was unbalanced and always changing.

Loki's mood swings were known in Palace but it drove Rianam crazy. It wound herself up so much, she wasn't sure if she was coming or going half of the time.

* * *

Sif and Rianam were walking together and discussing one subject in particular: Loki.

"I don't know if I'm coming or going anymore... or how to act around him because I never know what mood he'll be in." Rianam complained, angrily.

Sif nodded in agreement, "He is so..strange... he's the complete opposite of Thor." Sif sighed, "He's so unlike his brother."

"But, Thor is extremely boastful and full of himself." Rianam stated, raising her eyebrows at Sif.

Sif looked down, "Loki doesn't share Thor's looks though, Thor is..." Sif trailed, blushing slightly.

"Did I mention he gave me a white rose today as well?" Rianam asked Sif.

Sif frowned, "Who? Thor?!"

Rianam rolled her eyes, "No. Loki." Sif's eyes looked like they were about to roll from her skull in surprise. "He just approached me in the library, we talked and then he used his magic, presented me with a rose before saying it was a sentiment for his horridness."

Sif noticed her unsettled mood, "Are you okay, Ri?" she asked, worried.

"He just make's me so confused, he confuses me. One moment he'll be thinking one thing, and then it will shift to multiple subjects..." Rianam sighed, "And then there are his mood's... don't let me get started on them."

Sif stopped her friend, and grabbed her shoulders, "Rianam, forget about him for a second and just think..." Sif grinned widely. "Your birthday is in thirty moons. You will be given you title as a goddess..."

Rianam nodded, "You're right." she told Sif.

"Of course, I am."

Rianam looked down, troubled.

Her childhood was nearly over... her birthday was in thirty moons... and she would be a Goddess of Asgard and be presented of a gift from the King and Queen she did not know what.

Time was flying by, but she wasn't having any fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's Rianam's birthday! Yay! So, Odin and Frigga have planned a ceremony for her- which will allow her the tilte of Goddess Rianam. And I think we'll finish up with a little late night celebration with the friends at the Palace but Heimdall isn't the life of the party, that's for sure.**

**Goddess of Virtue**

* * *

She'd never looked this stunning, even if she was dressed in all her armour. Her silver breast plate shone like nothing before, while her gauntlets twinkled under the morning sun. Her blue tunic was tightly fitted to her upper body along with her trousers. Her boots wound and tied easily.

As for her weapons, two large daggers which sat strapped to their sheaths on her back, shone brightly. However, later than day she would have a new companion: Virtus.

It sounded ironic considering what her given title was to be.

"Don't you look... nervous?"

Rianam turned and saw Loki, who was also dressed in his full armour and horned helmet as well. He looked like the prince he was.

"Not nervous, cow." she replied, clenching her jaw.

Loki rolled his eyes and cast his gaze upon her own helmet, "... I can't even think of a name for yours apart from, Titan." he said, smiling slightly.

"Come to taunt me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Loki shook his head, "More like to wish you luck, actually." he admitted, keeping a straight face.

"Well, thanks." she nodded, cracking her knuckles, clearly showing she was unsettled and agitated.

Loki stared at her, before nodding and going to disappear again.

"All right!" she called him back, "I am nervous!"

He stopped and turned on his heel to face her again, "I thought as much." he chuckled, reached give her hand a comforting squeeze.

"And how's that funny?"

Loki shrugged, "Well, I don't see the need for you to be nervous, this is a wonderful thing. You've earned it!" he hollered, cheerfully, and then he started walking off again.

He carried on walking, when he spotted Odin starting down the hall he was about to walk down. "Father!" he called, rushing to catch up with him.

Odin turned and saw Loki, "Loki, have you seen Rianam?" Odin pressed, walking along with his son and Gugnir.

"Yes." Loki nodded, "And she looks..." he trailed off, a small blush crept up onto his neck and his cheeks. "Stunning. Rianam is stunning. She's unique, honest. She's... " _Beautiful, friendly, determined, funny... understanding, kind._

Odin nodded, "I'm glad you think of her in that way, otherwise, this conversation would have been much more forward than I would've hoped." Odin admitted, as Loki frowned at his words. "And rather awkward."

"I'm afriad you've lost me." Loki chuckled, nervously. "Terribly."

Odin stopped suddenly, "It's time you know of Rianam's purpose here, Loki." he sighed, "Once, when Thor was a mere infant... I made a trip to Heimdall and I asked him something."

"Asked him what?" Loki narrowed his eyes at the older Asgardian.

Odin continued to stride along, "I asked him of my son's future Queen's." he announced, catching Loki off guard.

Loki's heart began to thump and the news, not really knowing what to make of it, "Queen's..." he repeated, looking down but he understood fully where the conversation was now leading to. "And who did Heimdall say would be my Queen?"

Odin smiled at his words, the tone of his voice. "Loki, you already know." he stated, rolling his one good eye. "But, try to bury the thoughts when she is around, otherwise, we'll both be in trouble."

"Rianam." The name left Loki's lips silently, as he sucked in a deep, shallow breath.

Rianam was to be his Queen. His queen.

But what if she didn't love him? What if she'd never love him? Could she love him? The questions floated around in his head, as he processed what he'd just been told. He couldn't believe it, it was just a strange and unexpected shock, not that he was complaining.

Odin smiled smugly to himself, "After all, if you are to be King, you shall need a queen." his words echoed through the halls, as Loki gulped.

His queen, she was to be his queen.

* * *

"Rianam Klunndottir, do you swear to protect all nine realms with all we have given you?" Odin questioned the young woman, knelt before him, Gungnir stood next to him.

Rianam nodded, "I swear." she agreed.

Odin took a deep breath before speaking again, "Do you swear to support and keep the tranquility and serenity between all nine realms with your life?" Odin questioned once again.

"I swear."

Odin held his head high as he continued to speak, "And do you swear to use all I, as King of Asgard, have given you to do nothing but good while you reside in this realms and when considering our neighbouring realms as well?" But what Odin had really asked of her was, _Do you swear to protect both Thor and Loki at all costs, even if it meant your life was the sacrifice?_

Rianam looked up at Odin, "I swear." she declared.

Odin smiled warmly, "Then on this day I, Odin All-father proclaim you Goddess Rianam of Virtue." he announced, as the hall erupted in cheer and loud clapping. "I present you with Virtus, made from Uru as are Gungnir and Mjolnir, it will become your faithful companion in days of future to come in a hope it will aid you in any way necessary."

Rianam opened out her palms as a guard approached, carrying Virtus in his own hand but quickly passed it to her. As it met her hands, an electrical charge surged through it which caused the crowd gathered to sigh in awe.

Frigga smiled warmly, as Rianam glanced over at her in surprise.

Sif and the Warriors Three all shared a big grin, showing their excitement for their friend.

Loki and Thor shared a smile between themselves, exchanging glances of excitement as they watched their friend take up her new place in Asgard.

Rianam, Goddess of Virtue.

* * *

As expected that night she was a center of attention, many young men of Asgard were looking in her direction which caused female jealousy, although Rianam didn't care for their attention.

Rianam looked around the festive looking Hall. Music was playing loudly and people were laughing and dancing, eating and raising their chalices to toast her birthday.

Odin and Frigga also joined the evening celebrations which was surprising after the ones from early in the day.

Rianam saw Sid and Warriors Three sitting at the same table, loudly talking and enjoying themselves. As young brunette servant was pouring wine into Loki's glass, he smiled and said something, his eyes staring at her, the comment made her smile back at him in flirtatious matter.

Rianam felt a needle of unpleasant feeling shooting through her at the sight of him being playful with another woman. She tried to shake that felling off her and turned away to keep greeting her guests when she was bombarded by Thor.

Meanwhile, Thor was attempting to court Rianam drunkenly and he was drastically failing.

Loki, stood from a far and watched the scene as his oaf of a brother tried to pull Rianam into a dance but she resisted his valiant attempts to do so, "Thor, I think you've had far too much to drink than you can digest my friend." Rianam advised.

Loki clenched his fists as he watched Thor move his mouth to her ear and he murmured something which was to low for him to hear, but Loki was certain it wasn't proper or appropriate.

Rianam pulled herself fully away from Thor then, "Perhaps you should go see if Sif would like to dance?" she suggested, as Thor frowned.

"You look ravishing tonight, Ri." he muttered, looking at her in way he'd done many times before but it made her no less uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Thor." she spoke, smiling a strained smile.

Thor's hand slowly pulled her more closer to him again. Exactly what she didn't want.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he saw them dancing together.

Thor smiled, "I would like to spend more time in your welcoming company, beautiful lady Rianam, would you like that?" Thor pressed, showing how intoxicated he really was now. "I know I would."

Rianam moved away from Thor again, letting him know she didn't like being this close to him when he was in such a state. She never thought og Thor in that way, never. "Thor, I think Sif would like to share a dance with you." she insisted, pulling away from him fully.

Thor rolled his eyes before answering, "As you wish, malady, but I would like to have the privilege of your company again very soon." Thor promised to find her later.

Rianam sighed and walked out onto a balcony, feeling in need of some air, swiftly moving through the crowds and stepping out onto a large moonlit terrace. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, turning her head up to the glistening stars.

"Did the impudent actions of my oaf of a brother offend you?" She heard Loki's velvety voice just a few feet away.

Rianam turned her head slightly, acknowledging his presence. "No, it's just I don't really take to Thor when he's far too intoxicated." she explained, looking away. "He had a little too much wine, that's all."

Loki continued to walk toward her though.

"Why are you here?" Rianam blurted, sighing. "Why are you even talking to me with such respect... we both know we've no friendship."

Loki smiled, amused at her sudden outburst of annoyance.

Rianam quickly realized what she'd said and sighed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean any of that." she spoke, sensing his feelings.

"You can ask me anything you wish tonight." Loki asked, his voice sounding playful and teasing. _Anything at all... I won't bite._

Rianam pursing her lips together, smiling at his words. "You may bite. You usually do, nothing's really stopped you before." she countered, reading his mind quickly. "Why are you being pleasant toward me?" she sighed. "I know Thor asked you to... he's not like you." Rianam stated, "His thoughts are very loud, unlike yours... is this another one of your games?"

Loki dropped his glance and pursed his lips but soon enough he was watching her again, "I can assure you, Ri... I'm not playing any games with you." his face became suddenly intensely serious and dark. "Not tonight, not on your birthday at least." He raised his hand stroke her cheek with his long fingers but she pulled her head away before he got the chance.

Rianam stared at him, seeing his hand drop to his side.

Loki smiled soon enough, "I want to show you something. Close your eyes." he gently commanded, she hesitated but then obeyed, feeling his cool hands take her own. "Open your eyes, Ri..." he said to her ear.

She slowly opened them again to see a bouquet of roses, mixes of white and green, staring up at her.

"Happy birthday, Ri." he whispered and with a wave of his hand, it began snowing lightly.

Rianam smiled at the feeling of snow hit her bare shoulders, "T- this is breathtaking..." she admitted, not knowing what to really make of it all.

Loki nodded in agreement, looking at her. "I agree." he murmured, not referring to the snow or the roses.

Rianam and Loki stared at each other, and he quickly broke his gaze. "Uh... I thought you might enjoy this better than the drunken Thor." he paused, placing a hand at his temple, "I'm sorry for being very difficult towards you for all these years." he apologized, quietly.

Rianam took his other hand, "Loki, it's fine... you hold a place is my heart." she told him, "I forgive you."

Loki's mischievous grin appeared, "How special is that place, may I ask?" he teased, moving even closer.

Rianam was about to answer when something interuppted her thoughts and drew her attention to the courtyard beneath them. She looked down, allowing her eyes to scan it until they fell upon the Guardian of Asgard.

Heimdall.

Loki followed her gaze, and frowned once he saw the tall Asgardian standing there.

"Heimdall?" Rianam questioned, tilting her head and moving away from Loki.

Heimdall stared up at her, "There's something you should see, Malady." _It's Spialvarr, something has happened and you need to come to the Bifrost desperately._

That was all Rianam needed to hear, before she was climbing on top of the balcony wall and quickly jumped off it. She landed on her feet, crushing the stone panels below her.

"Rianam!" Loki rushed forward and lent over the balcony wall, to see her already walking off with Heimdall. He frowned and stood back, watching them. He didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, but he was going to find out.

Loki quickly copied Rianam's actions and also jumped off of the balcony wall but decided to hang back to be sure to not draw any attention to himself.

"Come on birthday girl! We want to celebrate with you!" the loud voice of Volstagg echoed, as he, Fandral and Thor stumbled out onto the balcony, their faces falling as they saw she was not there. "Where did you go?"

"She was right here!" Thor declared, raising his hands in annoyance.

Fandral glanced at his friend, "Did your mother turn her into a sorcerous too?!" he exclaimed, in shock.

Thor frowned, "No! She wouldn't dare!"

"Well, that banquet of food isn't going to eat itself, so I better get started..." Volstagg raced back inside, his stomach wobbling as he did.

Fandral chuckled and turned to Thor, "I, my friend, challenge you to one of the finest rounds of my funny little drinking game you will ever be associated with!" he told Thor, "Do you accept my most gracious offer?"

"I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As you know, Heimdall has spotted something while watching the nine realms in his Observatory which linked to Rianam's past. It involved Kluun and Spialvarr, and it's not the best of news one could receive. However, Loki has snuck out to follow them to the Observatory... to see what they're up to.**

**You were born to be powerful.**

* * *

Heimdall and Rianam quickly rushed along the rainbow bridge, gaining speed as they continued to approach the Observatory. "What's wrong?" she questioned him, anxious to know what was happening to Spialvarr.

"You need to see for yourself, Rianam." he advised, as he pulled her into the Observatory.

Rianam sighed, and she watched the stars, "Are they-"

Heimdall cut her off, "No, they're not." he shook his head. "Spialvarr is dying, and you need to visit her."

"No."

Heimdall frowned, tilting his head in confusion. "Why not?" he questioned her, not believing what he was hearing.

Rianam closed her eyes, "Because, I wiped their memories to save them from all the pain- I did that to help them, to make it easier." she argued, rubbing her head with her hands.

"It's closure."

"It may be closure, but that does not mean I want it, Heimdall. It will bring no good- just hurt and guilt." she trailed off, feeling ashamed. "It's all my fault."

"I don't believe that, you're just very modest that's all, young one." Heimdall stated, "Now, will you go?" he pressed.

Rianam looked hesitant and reluctant to even approach the Bifrost. "... I really would prefer to not."

"You need this." Heimdall spoke, he then inserted his sword into the control panel, and the apparatus of the Observatory started up. Heimdall turned his sword in the control panel. The Observatory's giant turret swings around, aimed toward a section of space. Heimdall soon plunged his sword deeper into the control panel, the great turret fired, the rainbow light of Bifrost energy blasting out of it.

Rianam sighed and walked into the Bifrost energy and soon disappeared.

Upon seeing this, Loki appeared around the edge of the Observatory and walked into it, "Where is she going?" he asked Heimdall, as the Guardian glanced at him.

"Vanaheimr." Heimdal answered.

Loki nodded, "Why?"

"To conclude something from her past."

* * *

She landed hard, glancing around and seeing familiar land on which she'd once walked.

It was now covered with stone paths, leading in all sorts of directions.

But that didn't mean she didn't know her way along. She knew the paths she walked, and to where they would lead.

Her old home.

She quickly ran along quickly, making her way up a lot of staircases which wound around and around each other, swirling in all directions before she reached the top.

She knew she had to be quick, she knew she was losing time.

* * *

Rianam quietly pushed open a door, and creaked into a candle-lit room, to see an elderly woman lying in bed. She quickly recognized the woman, to be Spialvarr... the woman whose husband had taken her from her real parents and brought her up as their own.

Rianam gritted her teeth, seeing Spialvarr looking so weak and helpless.

"Can I-" Spialvarr's voice trailed off, as she laid eyes on Rianam, her voice cutting off almost immediately. "R- Rianam?" the shaky voice reached her ears, as Rianam looked at the woman lying in the bed.

She nodded and quickly took a seat at her beside, "Spialvarr, it's good to see you again." she greeted, reaching for her hand.

"You've grown up..." Spialvarr noted, smiling as the memories came flooding back to her. "How've you been?"

Rianam smiled, "I am well, Spialvarr." she spoke, assuringly. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you by your current state."

"Happy birthday." Spialvarr ignored her comment.

Rianam smiled even more at the words, "Thank you." she watched Spialvarr, her eyes staring into her own.

"I have a gift for you."

Rianam frowned, confused. "A gift?" she repeated, tilting her head at words.

"As I once said, my blood is your blood... my gifts are your gifts..." Spialvarr whispered, "Have my gift."

But Rianam shook her head, "I've already been burdened with multiple gifts... I don't wish to have anymore." she let out, feeling burdened enough with all she already had.

Spialvarr looked up ar Rianam, "I want you to have my gift, which I was born with... being able to phase through solid matter, you never know- it might come in very usual some day." she spoke quietly. "Also before he passed, Klunn gave his to me, to look after- he could control his body in a way I cannot. Please, Rianam."

Rianam still looked unsure though.

"Rianam, you were born to be powerful."

"But you're not a witch, how would it work?" Rianam questioned, clearly confused. She knew Spialvarr would have to do something which would probably use up the last of her life source.

"Do you agree?"

Rianam hesitated and stared at Spialvarr, not sure on how to respond, not knowing what Spialvarr capable off despite in her current position. "If it's what you wish, then of course." she nodded.

"Good, because then I would've felt a lot more guilty." Spialvarr explained quickly.

The words made Rianam pause.

Rianam frowned, confused. "W- what do you mean g-" she was cut off, as Spialvarr's hands shot to her head and began squeezing tightly.

Spialvarr then began to chant something under her breath, keeping her tight hold on Rianam's head, not losing her grip considering how weak she was. She felt the life being drained out of her, and going into the only living life source near her: Rianam.

"Aahh!" she began shouting in utter pain, trying to rip her head away from Spialvarr, but failing. "Spialvarr, stop! STOP!"

But Spialvarr carried on, chanting and grasping her head securely.

* * *

Heimdall repeated his earlier actions and soon enough Rianam walked back out of the Bifrost energy, dressed in her full armour this time and not in the dress she wore on her departure.

Her face was darkened, under her eyes a liquid had been present- resembling tears. There was also a trail of blood leaking from her nose, which didn't last long as her hand wiped it away.

"Milady?" Heimdall called out to her, wary of what had happened.

Rianam raised her hand, stopping Heimdall from speaking as she stumbled past him and continued walking. "Heimdall, you do not have to watch of them anymore." she announced, swallowing hard.

Heimdall nodded and watched her leave, stalking down the rainbow bridge toward Asgard.

Loki appeared out of the shadows, frowning at what he'd just saw.

"Loki, accompany her back... she may take a detour, and we wouldn't want her to do that on her birthday." Heimdall advised, pulling his sword out of the apparatus and stepping down from the podium.

Loki nodded at Heimdall, not knowing what words to say so instead he ran out onto the rainbow bridge, trying to catch up with Rianam.

Upon arriving in the Palace, Rianam entered the ceremonial hall, where the celebration was being held and soon enough, she was bombarded with small, annoying crowds of the people of Asgard.

Sweat laced her forehead, as heat rose within her, followed by a sudden sickness.

Frigga noticed this, and quickly began rushing over to Rianam, pushing through the tight crowds. "Excuse me, please let me though." she ordered, now forcing her way through the tight crowds.

Rianam tried to concentrate on one thing, but with hundreds of thoughts and feelings ramming themselves at her... it was impossible. Her head started throbbing in pain, unable to take the pressure from everyone around her, especially after what she'd gone through that same night.

She stumbled over to a banquet table and poured some water into a goblet, downing it quickly.

More crowds walked over to her, making her feel cornered and trapped.

And then something snapped in her mind.

Without warning, she suddenly flipped the long table in the center of the room in anger and unsettlement, sending everything on it flying in multiple, different directions.

The crowds stopped.

The music stopped.

The celebration stopped.

Rianam blinked, confused at what was happening and why she was feeling like this all of a sudden. But then a wave of pain flooded her and she felt as though she was going to pass out at any moment.

Thor noted the slight paleness to her skin and moved to take a hold of her arm, but instead his hand passed right through her own arm. He frowned in confusion and amazement. "Wha-?"

Rianam took a step back from Thor, looking even more faint than before. She rubbed her temple in pain, wincing as she felt another wave of power over come her. "Thor, stay away." she muttered.

Thor narrowed his eyes, not listening to Rianam. "Ri? What is going on?!" he demanded, as Loki rushed to his side, Odin and Frigga following him.

"Rianam," Odin called out to her. "What is going on?"

Rianam frowned, looking up at Odin in a slow panic. "I don't know..." she trailed off, before swiftly passing through the floor beneath.

"Oh, my!" Frigga let out in surprise, her hands flying to her face in panic.

The crowd followed her actions and gasped in surprise and shock at what they'd all just seen.

Thor surged forward and ran to the door, bolting down the hall. "Loki!" he exclaimed, loudly.

Loki, sensing something was terribly wrong, and soon enough followed his brother hurriedly.

The two brothers ran down the halls of the Palace, checking each hall to see if Rianam was there but she wasn't on any so far. Loki slowed as he saw servants running from a room, in an opposite direction and screaming in panic.

"Thor!" he waved to Thor over, as he jogged up to him. "She has to be in there."

Thor nodded and soon moved toward the golden doors, forcing them open so that they hit the wall hard.

Lying in the middle of the floor, which was wrecked by the sheer impact of the fall, was Rianam.

She lied on the floor, frightened to even move, not knowing what would happen if she did.

"Ri!" Loki shouted, pushing past Thor as he darted over to where she was lying. He reached down a grasped her arm, as an attempt to pull her out from the rubble and dragging her to her feet. "What happened?"

She sighed, rubbing her head trying to soothe the pain. "Spialvarr." she muttered, as Odin and Frigga charged into the room.

"Rianam?" they both questioned, clearly lost and wanting to know what was going on with her right away.

Rianam closed her eyes and stumbled away toward the door, wanting to get out.

"Now, we are you going?!" Odin demanded, wanting answers.

Rianam sighed and turned to face them, "To the healers." she answered, and then continued on her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**In the last chapter, we've kinda figured that Rianam's got some serious explaining to do... and she needs to tell the King, Queen and their two sons was it going on before things really get out of her control. She's gaining abilities, which she can't yet control- she'll need help to do so or she'll cause destruction. Rianam has a powerful mind, she's able to move things easily, she finds it simple to empathize with people but has a lot of apathy at times. **

**Odin and Frigga blessed with the ability to manipulate electricity, but now with the visit to Spialvarr, she's now been burdened with more but the question is can she handle all this power or will it override her?**

**So would I.**

* * *

Rianam laid on a table, as Eir checked her body over thoroughly.

Odin, Frigga and the two princes stood around the table watching, intrigued.

Odin was growing impatient and agitated. "Eir, what is wrong with her?" he questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

Eir sighed, frowning. "Nothing is _wrong_ with her, my King." Eir narrowed her eyes quickly, "However, the density levels in her body are extremely unbalanced."

"Oh, that's probably my doing." Rianam sighed, closing her eyes.

Odin looked down at Rianam, "What do you mean?" he pressed, not catching on.

Rianam nodded, as Eir pulled away and allowed her to sit up. "Every year, I go down to the Observatory... to Heimdall. When I came here, a few weeks after my arrival I asked him to watch over Klunn and Spialvarr." she paused, clasping her hands together. "He came tonight, and told me that Spialvarr was dying."

Frigga's face fell, as she heard the words fall from her lips.

However, the looks on Thor and Loki's faces were completely the opposite... they looked like they'd been shut off from the whole of Asgard for fifty moons.

"I, usually like to know how they are... but this time it was different. Something was wrong, and Heimdall convinced that the best thing for me to do was to see her one last time before it would become something I would regret. I agreed and went to Vanaheimr willingly. But it turns out that I came back feeling worser than I had when I left."

Rianam gritted her teeth and started speaking again, "Upon seeing me, Spialvarr's memories came flooding back to her and she remembered everything that I'd made her forget, and as a birthday present she..." she paused, feeling ashamed for being so foolish. "She forced her way into my mind and manipulated it into taking everything she had. From what I know, I've inherited the abilites she and Klunn once possessed." she finished.

Odin nodded, "Right, come on." he reached to help Rianam down from where she was sat, "I think we all deserve some well-earned rest, we'll continue this tomorrow."

The two boys in the room nodded, and began walking out.

Frigga and Rianam walked by Odin, who looked solemn and exhausted.

"It's my fault... I shouldn't have gone, Frigga." Rianam sighed, shaking her head.

Frigga however, didn't feel the same way. "No, Rianam." she spoke, "You got to say a proper goodbye, not many get that chance... I just think you as well as anyone are surprised and shocked on how much power you've gained in a day."

Rianam looked at Frigga, "But you don't look surprised at all." she noted, knowing that Frigga must've known this was going to happen.

"I knew you would be powerful, and possess many talents... in a way, you will aid Asgard when the time comes." Frigga smiled warmly, "But now, I think what you need most is to rest. Go, now."

Rianam nodded and began walking down the hall on her own.

On the other side of the Palace, Thor and Loki were making their way to their rooms.

"Did you know?" Loki broke the silence, allowing himself to spare his brother a look.

Thor sighed, "I knew most of it... that she sacrificed her own family to stop a battle from happening, making them forget her entirely. I also knew that she would visit the Observatory every year on the anniversary of her birth."

Loki's face hardened. He knew nothing of Rianam's past, she'd never told him everything. Did that mean that Thor, his oaf of a brother, was a better confident than he was?

Impossible.

Loki then remembered why Thor knew, it was because he was always so mean and cruel to her while growing up which meant he never got the chance to know what had happened that day she arrived on Asgard.

But, maybe now he would get that chance.

"Uh... I must speak with father, quickly." Loki rushed out, running back down the hall they'd just come down, leaving Thor on his own.

Thor rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to lie, brother?" he muttered, before carrying on his way.

* * *

The dark sky shone brightly, as the stars contrasted with the darkening sky.

A knock hit the metal door, drawing Rianam's attention, as she picked a goblet. "Come in." she answered, walking out onto the balcony, and leaning against the balcony wall.

She smiled slightly, as she heard the thoughts of Loki reach her. "Do you mind being quieter?" she called out to him, from the balcony.

Loki froze, seeing her stood out there. He felt nervous all of a sudden, not knowing really why he was feeling that way.

"I know you want to know why I never told you how I came to be here..." she spoke, as Loki slowly walked out onto the balcony to join her.

Loki nodded, "Yes, it seems that Thor has been a better confident than I have." he grumbled, seeing her smile at his words.

Rianam rolled her eyes soon enough, "That's because you weren't always so pleasant, were you?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"I want to know." he blurted suddenly, "If you're willing to tell me, that is."

She turned to face him, searching his face, knowing that Loki felt left out and always hated being kept in the shadows. "All right, you ask the questions, I answer them. What would you like to know?"

Loki frowned and answered. _Everything._

"Typical, you have to be hard." she sighed, walking back inside to a cabinet and pulling out a large handle of drawings to hand to him.

The two of them then went a sat on her bed, where it was more comfortable.

"Now, you're not going to disappear through the bed are you?" Loki teased, pulling off his overcoat and making himself comfortable, smiling.

Rianam shurgged, "Possibly, we'll have to see." she spoke.

Loki sighed, "So, birth?" he started, rubbing his hands together.

"All right..." she sighed, and began passing him drawings. "I'm White elf of Álfheimr..."

* * *

"But you're so powerful and more mighty than the _Mighty Thor_." Loki teased, smiling at her warmly. "Much more... mighty."

Rianam shook her head, "No." she sighed. "I'm burdened."

"Why do you say that?"

Rianam looked up at her, "I never wanted this... I just wanted to be simple and plain. I'm nothing special, Loki." she took in a deep breath, "I just feel like I have no purpose... I have all this power which I don't know what I'm meant to do."

"I'm fairly certain there is something coming your way." he comforted, as she stared at him.

Rianam smiled and looked down.

"What?" Loki questioned, placing the drawings down on the table sat in the middle of the room. "What are you smiling at?"

Rianam looked up at Loki again, "I like this you." she told him.

Loki watched Rianam as she spoke to him, surprised by her words and touched.

"Don't be surprised, Loki. You know you have this side to you, you just need to remember it at times, that's all." Rianam crossed her arms over her chest, and lent against the end of her bed frame.

Loki also lent against the frame. "We should talk more." he suggested, liking his idea.

"Sound's like a very organized and efficient plan, Loki."

"No... I think we should talk more. I could show you some of my magic." he fired at her, "And we could pracitice in the royal courtyard everyone morning and evening."

Rianam laughed, "You really think I'll be able to leave Thor, Loki?" she joked, smiling.

"I'd make you."

Rianam looked up at Loki, with her eyes brows raised. "You'd make me?" she repeated, trying not to laugh at his pathetic and harmless threat.

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously, "I would." he smirked, darkly.

Rianam nodded, "You wouldn't Loki, because I would have control of your mind, rendering you powerless." she taunted, seeing the look on his pale face.

"On second's thoughts, let's just spar and talk from now on?" he asked, feeling embarrassed and trying to avoid the heat rising in his cheeks. "All right?"

"I'd like that, Loki."

_So would I._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've decided to skip ahead to Thor's ceremonial on when becoming the new King of Asgard, which brings us nicely into "Thor." I think it just puts the story into full motion and swing of things!**

**I'm glad that the reviews have been positive and that the story's being enjoyed, it definitely boosts the confidence I have, so thank you!**

**Thor won't be alone.**

* * *

Odin Allfather stood, staring out at his kingdom as ravens flew up to the balcony and landed at his side. Odin soon turned away from the window, and looked over at his wife, Frigga who was sat at a vanity.

Frigga picked up another pair of earrings and put them to her ear, seeing if they matched her dress she was in, before the mirror.

Odin sighed as he watched her, "Do you think he's ready?" he asked, not so certain if he was doing the right thing.

Frigga sent him a look, "He thinks he is. He has his father's confidence." she commented.

"He'll need his father's wisdom." Odin corrected, clasping his hands together.

She raised an eyebrow, amused. "And his humility?"

Odin's face fell at her words.

Frigga smiled softly, "Thor won't be alone. Loki will be at his side to give him counsel. Have faith in your sons. And I am very certain that Rianam will watch over them both." She told him.

Odin nodded in agreement, "Yes, but Thor's still a boy. He could be a great King..." Odin trailed off as he noticed his hand shaking.

It seemed to be out of synch temporally with the rest of the world, leaving a trail as it moved. He stared at it determinedly, concentrating, trying to stop the strange event through the force of his sheer will.

Finally, the occurrence subsided, his hand normal once more.

A worried Frigga covered his hand with her own.

Odin swallowed hard, "…if we only had more time." He let out quietly.

"For once, our son needs something we cannot provide."

"I can fight it a little longer..." Odin spoke.

Frigga shook her head at his words, "No. You've put it off too long!" she rushed out, trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall, "I worry for you."

He toucheed her cheek, "I've destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, laid waste to mighty kingdoms, and still you worry for me?" he smiled lovingly.

"Always."

Odin took in a breath, "Not today. Now come kiss your king... while I'm still king." He pulled her close, and they shared a kiss.

Frigga was the one to pull away, "And now the dreaded event of persuading Rianam to wear a dress for the ceremony…"

Odin simply chuckled.

* * *

Banners hung on either side to form a corridor down the middle of the fire lit room.

Giant doors opened at one end.

A huge figure silhouetted against the bright light beyond walked forward. It was the unmistakable shape of the God of Thunder. Hammer in hand; he reached the end of a raised platform.

A maiden handed the figure a goblet of wine.

He downed it quickly, hurled it towards the fire directly below. "Another!"

The cup smashed, the alcohol caused the fire to glow intensely - and, for a moment, brightly lit, and seen full length, like a King to be, was the mighty Thor.

Another shadowed figure was also in the room, the shape of two great horns on their head. As Thor approached, the horn shapes moved, and then, from the shadows at the side, emerged Loki, wearing his horned headpiece.

Like Thor, he was dressed for a great ceremony. They stood by a brazier at the foot of steps which lead up to the crowded throne room.

Loki stared at Thor, "Nervous, brother?"

Thor scoffed, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" he asked, smirking broadly.

Loki squinted as he thought of a time, "There was the time in Nornheim..." he begun.

Thor rolled his eyes, "That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle." Thor answered, waving him off, "How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

The maiden approached with another goblet of wine for Thor.

Loki watched his brother, "As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." Loki eyed the maiden as she stood in front of them.

Thor nodded, "Some do battle, others just do tricks."

The maiden stifled a laugh.

Loki noticed, and didn't approve. He gestured towards the goblet in the maiden's hand and eels soon poured over the rims of the goblet, slithering out and across the terrified maiden's hand.

She screamed, and hurled the goblet to the ground.

Loki chuckled at her reaction.

Thor sighed and sent Loki a warning look, "Loki..."

Loki gestured to the writhing eels on the ground. They turned back to spilled wine, the illusion shattered.

Thor sighed again as he looked at the wine on the floor, "Now that was just a waste of good wine." He commented.

Loki shrugged, "Just a bit of fun." He glanced over at the maiden, "Right, my friend?"

The maiden wasn't so sure.

Thor swiftly pulled on his eagle-winged helmet.

Loki smirked, trying to stop his laughter, "Nice feathers." He commented, eyeing Thor's helmet.

Thor rolled his azure eyes, "You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" he questioned, teasingly.

Loki's eyes widened at the name, "I was being sincere!"

"You're incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?" Loki looked his brother in the eye, all pretense lost. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor searches his brother's face, seeing no trace of irony. He was either speaking from his heart or he was a very, very good liar. Maybe both. Thor put an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thank you."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Give us a kiss." Loki joked, grinning from ear to ear.

Thor smiled, "Stop." He made some final adjustments to his ceremonial wear before looking back at Loki. "How do I look?"

"Like a king."

They both heard the blast of a ceremonial horn and quickly looked at each other once again.

"It's time." Loki announced.

Thor nodded, "You go ahead." He told Loki.

Loki cast him a wary look.

"I'll be along. Go on."

Loki headed inside the palace without his brother and paused, as he saw Frigga talking to Rianam.

"Frigga, I'm not wearing a dress- the only day I'll willingly wear a dress in on the anniversary of my birth." Rianam raised her hands in defence. "Even then I still hate them."

Frigga rolled her eyes, "You must wear a dress, Ri." she sighed.

"I don't see Sif wearing a dress, so why should I?" she argued, riaisng an eyebrow at Frigga. "I don't like them."

"Rianam, please... just for today."

Rianam shook her head, "I'm already dressed." she argued, being stubborn and difficult.

Loki snickered as he watched them argue over a dress, "Ri, why don't you wear the dress?" he asked, "You'll look pretty."

"Shh, Cow." Rianam shot Loki a look and turned back to Frigga. "I'm fine with what I'm currently wearing thank you, and I doubt I'll have time to change anyway."

Frigga sighed and nodded, "Fine, but be at least try to not wear all your armour... you're meant to be a lady." she reminded, knowing what Rianam was like with her armour.

"I can't promise that."

And with one final glance Frigga walked off, not even knowing why she even tried to persuade the girl into wearing a dress in the first place, knowing it would never work.

* * *

Volstagg combed his great beard in preparation for the big event. As he did, he wa surprised to find a stray grape stuck in the beard. He pulled it out, looked around, then eagerly popped it into his mouth and gobbled it down.

Fandral checked his reflection in a mirror, smoothing out his moustache, giving himself a dashing smile. A pretty madien held the mirror before him, as other maidens looked on dreamily.

"Thank you, love." Fandral turned to the rest of the Madiens and sent them an endeering smile, "Now who'd like to polish my sword for me?"

The giddy Maidens eagerly raised their hands.

Hogun stood staring ahead grimly, his hands folded in front of him, amidst the hustle and bustle of the attendants and the ceremony preparations going on around him. A helpful attendant approached him and started to polish his armor.

Hogun turned his head, giving him a look.

Intimidated, the Attendant quickly backed away.

From behind, a woman in ceremonial armour, took off her sword and set it down on the table, then her shield. Then several hidden daggers and small, yet intimidating weapons.

It was Sif, looking as radiant as ever.

Her eyes fell on her weapons sat on the table as she yarned for them, "I'll miss you." she muttered, sending them a yarning look.

* * *

Colorful ceremonial banners of the Nine Realms adorned the room, crowded with Aesir and Representative from across Yggdrasil, all buzzing with excitement.

Thor's comrades entered and strode to their place of honor at the front of the hall. They were the Warriors Three.

Volstagg had the girth and strength of a Sumo wrestler, with oversized passions to match. Fandral, the consummate swashbuckler, was agile, charismatic, and nattily dressed. HHogun- dark, sullen, brooding- a large mace slung at his side.

With them walksedthe warrior maiden Sif. She wwas clad in armor, a shield and sword at her side- a beauty not to be trifled with.

"I hope this goes quickly. I'm famished." Volstagg sighed, feeling his stomach rumbling.

Fandral rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Noooo!"

"Are you attached to that pretty face of yours?" Volstagg asked, "Because one more word, and you won't be."

Fandral turned to look at him, "My, we are hungry, aren't we?" he joked, looking at Volstagg's growling stomach.

The others laughed, except Hogun.

Fandral turned to him. "Go on, Hogun. Smile. You can do it. Even you, Hogun the Grim. Just one smile." Fandral tried to get him to smile one smile.

Hogun stared at him grimly.

Fandral sighed, "All right, half a smile. Look, forget the smile, just show some teeth." he carried on, wwanting him to smile.

"Fandral, is it true the famous Warriors Three are ready to meet any challenge?" Sif questioned the blonde.

Fandral puffed out his chest, "Name it, Lady Sif." he nodded, smoothing out his beard.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Imposing Einherjar guards clad in armor, swords at the ready, stood watch inside the massive underground structure beneath the palace.

Suddenly a cold breeze brewed around them, sending chills down their spines.

Something was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**So Thor almost gets to become King but something gets in his way, stopping him. Frost Giants. There's also loud arguements in this chapters but Loki's kinda cute towards Rianam though.**

**You are not king.**

* * *

Thor stood, his fingers nervously drumming the handle of his hammer.

Frigga approached behind him, seeing his anxiety. "It's all right to be nervous." She placed a hand on his shoulder in a manner of comfort.

Thor sighed, "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous!" he denied, shaking his head.

Frigga smiled warmly. "You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard-"

"...but never you. I know." Thor finished for her.

"Thor, just remember that you have something even the great Allfather never had." She reminded her son.

Thor stared at his mother, "And what is that?" he pressed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Me for a mother." She smiled. "Now don't keep your father waiting." She added before leaving him alone to himself once again.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three still waited before the crowd.

Loki and Frigga entered. Loki took his place at the front of the hall alongside the others, his eyes falling on the woman stood beside him.

"Ri..." He whispered into her ear, careful to avoid the collision with his horned headpiece. "You look beautiful."

Rianam smiled at his words, but decided to tease him, "Thank you, cow." She whispered in return, seeing the look on his face.

Loki's face dropped at her words, "Not you too." He muttered, disappointed.

Rianam placed her hand on his arm, "I'm having a little fun with you, Loki." She reassured smiling at him. "Thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Loki murmured quietly.

With another blast of the horn, the crowd fell silent as the Einherjar honour guard moved into formation, and parted to reveal Odin sitting atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor. He held his spear Gungnir before him. Any trace of weakness in him was gone now. He exuded all the power and majesty of a Ruler of Asgard.

Frigga joined him at his side. He looked around the hall; cast a glance over to the Warriors. Thor was nowhere to be seen.

Odin looked to Loki and Rianam. They bothed shrugged a reply, having no idea where Thor was. Odin wasn't pleased.

A murmur spread through the crowd.

Volstagg looked over at Loki, and caught his attention. "Where is he?" he spat, confused.

Loki sighed, "He said he'd be along."

Sif realized the truth, shaking her head in disapproval.

Volstagg look over at her, "What?"

Sif rolled her eyes, "He wants to make an entrance." She sighed.

Fandral smirked, "Well, if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens." He commented.

Loki looked over at them all, "I wouldn't worry. Father will forgive him. He always does." Loki spoke.

Rianam looked at Loki, "Because he doesn't have much of a choice to Thor's personal traits." she whispered, seeing a small smile show on Loki's face.

Just then, at the back of the hall, up the steps from the lower level Mjolnir roared up into the hall, with Thor striding cockily into the hall behind it, catching the hammer behind his back.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

Thor spun his hammer with a flourish, holding it up before the crowd, basking in the moment, relishing the adoration, whipping his audience up into a frenzy.

Sif rolled her eyes, "Oh, please." She muttered.

Odin watched from the front, not liking this showy display at all.

* * *

As the sound of the cheers echo from above, the odd, cold breeze picked up in the Vault. The Guards rubbed their limbs to warm themselves. They grew increasingly uneasy, sensing something was not right.

They exchanged a look, then walked the length of the Vault's hallway to its end, where a casket sat undisturbed upon a pedestal.

Large shadows suddenly loomed over them. They looked up and shouted in terror as they raised their weapons.

* * *

Thor finished stirring up the crowd, then reached the front of the room, kneeled on one knee before his mother and father.

Frigga cast him an admonishing glance. Thor winked up at her and she couldn't help but smile at her son.

Odin stroke Gungnir upon the ground with a deafening boom, as the crowd fell silent.

Odin spoke with quiet, effortless authority. He raised Gungnir before him. "Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong." Odin began, "With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same."

He took a breath before continuing. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru."

Loki glanced at Rianam as he watched her watch Thor closely.

Rianam looked at Loki, knowing his eyes were on her. She eyed him, raising an eyebrow which made Loki look away quickly.

"…Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build." Odin paused briefly, "It is a fit companion for a King."

* * *

The bodies of the Guards were flung to the Vault's floor, now strewn with ice.

The shadows moved quickly, showing a deep blue skin colour.

One of the creatures lifted the Casket off its stand and turned to go. But, as they did, the intricate latticework behind the Casket started to separate and retract, revealing something standing in the shadows behind it.

As the creatures walked away, a fiery glow rose behind them. They turned back around.

Now it was their turn to scream.

* * *

The Ceremony continued.

Odin was still carrying on with his speech, "Today I entrust you with the greatest honour in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace." Odin paused once again, "So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honour. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

The Crowd and the Warriors Three started to shiver and rub their limbs for warmth in the increasingly cold air of the hall.

Thor turned back to face his father.

Odin looked upon his son with pride. "Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked his son.

Thor nodded, "I swear." He vowed.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear." Thor nodded, staring up at his father.

Odin nodded, "Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?" Odin asked Thor.

There was a short paused before answering.

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" Odin hesitated, noticing a strange sight before him. Ice crept across the surface of the large banners around the hall, causing an eerie cracking sound.

Everyone else saw too.

Odin glanced over to see Rianam staring at the floor, frowning as she listened. _Frost giants? _She quickly looked up at him and nodded. _Go!_

Rianam nodded and quickly shot off, as all eyes watched her go. She held out her hand, as Virtus flew into it, before she ran straight through the large metal doors and out of the hall.

"Frost giants..."

The far-off sounds of a battle echoed in the depths of the palace below, as Sif and the Warriors Three reached for their weapons, following Thor as he raced after Rianam.

Thor entered and saw Rianam staring in shock at the sight before her.

Sif, the Warriors Three and Loki hurried in behind Thor and stopped short.

Shattered and melting ice was strewn about the floor. The blue-skinned bodies of the Frost Giants were twisted and smouldering remains on the floor.

They'd lost a savage battle. Badly. Amidst them, shrouded in shadow, stood the black metal creature, a fiery glow coming from within it.

It was the Destroyer, which held the Casket in its hands.

"The Destroyer." Sif murmured in awe.

Volstagg's mouth fell open, "I thought it was but a legend." Volstagg whispered in shock.

Odin stepped in behind the Asgardians, as the Destroyer set the Casket back on its pedestal. It moved back to its post, the faint, fiery glow extinguished within it.

Fandral looked around the Vault, ill at ease. "I've never been inside the Vault before. It's said the Tesseract was once held here." He spoke, marvelled.

Volstagg looked over at him, "The Tesseract? I thought that was but a legend too!"

"Shush!"

Odin surveyed the destruction, as he silently talked with Rianam. She was telling him where the Jotun's entered and what had taken place upon their arrival into the vault.

However, Thor chose to interrupt them, "The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" he exclaimed in anger.

"They have paid with their lives. The Destroyer did its job, and the Casket is safe." Odin said, "All is well."

Thor scoffed at his father's words. ""All is well?!" They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-"

Odin cut him off, "But they didn't."

But Thor was deciding to be persistent. "I want to know why they-"

"The Casket of Ancient Winters belonged to the Jotuns. They believe it's their birthright." Odin spoke, not looking at him.

Thor continued to argue though, "And if you hadn't taken it from them they would have laid waste to all the Nine Realms!"

Odin sighed, "I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun King." Odin said.

"He just broke your truce! We must act!"

Odin turned to Sif and the Warriors Three. "Leave us." He ordered, as his son's comrades left quickly. Odin eyed Thor, as Loki and Rianam watched. "And what action would you take?"

Thor nodded, "March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!" he declared, angered.

Odin glared bitterly, "You're thinking only as a warrior!" he spat in annoyance at his son's foolish suggestions.

"This was an act of war!" Thor growled right back at Odin.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

Thor stared at Odin, "They got this far!" he shouted.

Odin nodded, "We will find the breach in our defences. It will be found, and it will be sealed." He replied.

"As King of Asgard, I would-"

"You are not King." Odin cut him off, "Not yet."

Thor saw in his father's face and knew he'd pushed this as far as he can. He backed away, then left, pushing through the doors so hard that they slammed backwards behind him.

Odin watched him go.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, last time Thor got a "little" angry and Loki got a sweet towards Rianam. Rianam ran straight through the Ceremonial hall doors like a total badass would. It was very full and jam packed!**

**I hope you're are all still enjoying this story!**

**We're going to Jotunheim.**

* * *

Thor stood in the empty hall, bearing the signs of the festivities cancelled due to the events of the day. Anger and frustration rising within him, Thor upended one of the massive tables.

He froze suddenly, feeling himself seize up. "RI!" he exclaimed, in a pure rage. "Let me go!"

Rianam sighed, "Thor, you are angry and you know when you're angry you tend to go on a war path… you are not calm, so I will not release you until you are." She warned, taking a seat on the floor.

Loki tried to hide his smirk at her words as he watched fom across the room, waiting to see his brother react to her actions.

Sif, Fandral, and Hogun follow Volstagg as he entered in search of his dinner.

"Redecorating, are we?" Sif acknowledged.

Volstagg surveyed the overturned tables and food, aghast. "What's this-?!" he demanded, seeing food sprayed all over the floor.

Hogun sighed, "I told you they'd cancel it." he spoke, emotionless and absolutely correct.

Fandral turned to look at him, "We thought that was just you being your normal cheery self." Fandral explained, shaking his head slowly.

Volstagg looked about the floor, in utter despair. "All this food - so innocent, cast to the ground. It breaks the heart!" he shouted.

Rianam smiled, feeling the calm presence of her friend return and she let him go.

Thor strode away from them, and to the far end of the hall.

Loki calmly moved towards him, motioning for Rianam to join him depite knowing that Thor wanted to be alone.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother. Rianam, please."

Loki stared at him, "Who said I was wise?" he asked, tilting his head and showing his famous smirk.

Thor clenched his fists, "This was to be my day of triumph." He growled in annoyance.

Loki nodded, "It will come. In time. If it's any consolation, I think you're right." Loki spoke, noticing the look Rianam gave him, "About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, everything. If a few of them could penetrate the defenses of Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army?" he suggested.

"You're bad influence on him, don't agree!" Rianam scolded Loki like he was insane.

Thor ignored her, "Yes, exactly!" he agreed with Loki.

"But there's nothing we can do without defying Father." Loki added, looking at Rianam.

Thor considered it, looking at his hammer, a gleam in his eye.

Loki had already guessed what he was thinking, and grew concerned. "No... stop there! I know that look!" he exclaimed, pointing over at Thor.

Rianam had already heard what his mind desired, "Thor it's ridiculous and mad!" she shouted, staring at him.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor spoke, staring at the both of them.

Loki's eyes widened, now knowing what he was going to do. "It's madness!"

Rianam joined Loki, standing at his side. "I agree!"

Volstagg's head shot up, "Madness? What sort of madness?" he questioned.

Loki turned, "Nothing! Thor was making a jest!" he called to their friends.

"The safety of our Realm is no jest. We're going to Jotunheim." Thor concluded, rising to his feet.

"What?!" Fandral exclaimed in sheer panic.

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break." Sif warned, already not liking the idea.

Loki looked on, intrigued by the proceedings.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim." Fandral continued.

Volstagg nodded, "And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, your Father will!" he agreed with Fandral.

Thor rolled his eyes at their words, "My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket!" he paused, sighing. "We'd just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Rianam said, trying to plead with him.

Thor sized up his friends, smiling. He proceeded to make his case with enthusiasm and charismatic conviction. "My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?" he asked them, like they were insane.

He turned to Fandral. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?" he questioned the blonde.

Fandral smiled, "You did."

He turned to Volstagg and Hogun, "Who led you into the most glorious of battles...and to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did." They both spoke in unison, bowing their heads.

He turned to Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this Realm has ever known?"

"I did." Sif answered.

Thor nodded, "True. But I supported you..." he agreed, turning back to the others, "My friends, trust me now. We must do this."

The others exchanged concerned looks, realizing there's no convincing him.

"Come on. You're not going to let my brother, Rianam and me take all the glory, are you?" he asked, knowing they would change their minds soon enough.

Loki looked startled. "What?"

Thor turned to his brother, "You are coming with me..."

Loki nodded, "Yes, of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side." Loki vowed, smiling.

Volstagg nodded, "And I." he vowed as well.

Fandral stepped forward, "And I."

"And I. The Warriors Three fight together." Hogun spoke.

Sif sighed, "I fear we'll live to regret this." She let out.

"If we're lucky." Volstagg added.

Thor turned to Rianam, who had not agreed, "Ri?" he pressed, smirking. "Will you not join us?"

She sighed and tilted her head at the oaf stood in front of her, her arms over her chest, her face holding a very dark look.

"Who trained you to be the fine little God of Virtue you are?" Thor pressed, boasting loudly. "Who fought with you and got a beating from a female of your origins. Who-"

"All right, spare yourself of any further embarrassment, Thor." She waved him off, "But I swear, if you make any future choices which appear to be this mad…" she leant forward, near his ear. "I will not be responsible for my actions…"

Thor nodded, feeling a little worried by her threat, but he still held his large grin.

* * *

Thor, Sif, Rianam, Loki, and the Warriors Three walked from the Palace, across the grounds. They reached a group of attendants who readied their battle gear for their journey.

Loki slipped away from the group, and spoke to a nearby guard.

Hogun noticed.

"We must first find a way to get past Heimdall." Thor said.

"That will be no easy task. It's said the Gatekeeper can see a single dew drop fall from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away." Volstagg spoke, his worry perking higher and higher the more they desicussed the Asgardian.

Fandral nodded with his friend, "And he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim."

"Jest not!" Volstagg shouted, scared. "He heareth all!"

Fandral waved him off, "Please. Getting past him should be simple enough now, since he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak by under his nose." he scoffed, cockily.

Volstagg, terrified, called out to the sky. "Forgive him! He meaneth no offense!" he shouted.

Rianam rolled her eyes, "Or we could just ask him, I'm very certain he wants to know as much as you do to how the Frost Giants go into Asgard."

Loki rejoined the group as Thor led them onward.

Thor and his band of adventurers, on horseback, passed through the massive Gate, leaving Asgard behind. They rode along the most astounding path in the Realm or any other – the rainbow bridge.

Wide and flat, it ran straight out from Odin's palace to the mists and black void of space beyond. In the distance far ahead, the Bridge continued on until it reached Heimdall's Observatory.

The band drew near the Observatory, where Heimdall himself, Gatekeeper of Asgard, stood at his post on the Bridge before them. He stood blocking their way, staring them down.

There was something other-worldly about him, even for this Realm. He held a massive sword in front of him, his stern, intimidating face virtually concealed by armour. Something glinted beneath his visor, like twinkling stars.

Loki turned to the group, "Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed. This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave it to me." Loki dismounted and stepped forward. "Good Heimdall-"

Heimdall easily cut him off, "You're not dressed warmly enough." He said.

Thor, Loki, and the others traded looks.

Loki looked back at Heimdall, "I'm sorry?" he asked, tilting his head.

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim. It will kill you all in time, even Thor. You think you can deceive me? I, who watch all? I, who can sense the flapping of a butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away?" He fixed his eyes pointedly at Fandral. "Or can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim?"

Fandral looked gob-smacked. "That was just a bit of a jest, really..."

Loki went into damage control soon after. "You must be mistaken. We're not-" he was cut off by Thorm who pushed him behind him.

Thor stopped him, "Enough. Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor pressed, asking the question Loki was meant to but seemed to make it all impossible to achieve.

Heimdall stared him down. "For ages have I guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm. In all that time, never has an enemy slipped by my watch - until this day. I wish to know how that happened." He explained to Thor.

Thor nodded at the tall Asgardian, "Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned." Thor walked past Heimdall as the Gatekeeper let the group pass.

Volstagg walked beside the frustrated Loki, needled him. "What happened? Your silver tongue turn to lead?"

"Get me off this bridge before it cracks under your girth." Loki spoke.

Volstagg and Fandral shared a laugh.

Rianam sighed, "Enough, with your teasing!" she warned, as they quickly quietened down.

Thor and the others entered the Observatory, stepping onto a platform.

Heimdall climbed into the large control apparatus at the center of the room and readiec the Observatory. "Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim." He told the company.

Thor nodded to him, "I have no plans to die today." he stated, boasting almost.

"None do." Heimdall inserted his sword into the control panel, and the apparatus of the Observatory started up.

The Bifrost energy quickened along the Bridge, feeding into the Observatory.

Heimdall turned his sword in the control panel. The Observatory's giant turret swings around, aims toward a section of space. As a final step, Heimdall plunges his sword deeper into the control panel. The great turret fired, the rainbow light of Bifrost energy blasted out of it.

The Bifrost opened at the end of the platform upon which Thor and his five comrades stand.

Heimdall nodded to them all, "All is ready. You may pass."

Volstagg gulped, "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" he asked.

"To keep this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." Heimdall said, eyeing the warrior.

Volstagg nodded, "Ah. Never mind, then."

Thor started towards the Bifrost, turned back to the others, grinned. "Come on. Don't be bashful."

The others joined him at his side, then stepped towards the Bifrost.

Their bodies stretched towards the maelstrom, changing shape, as if every atom of their being was being elongated by the pull of it.

In an instant, they were jerked off the platform and inside the vortex.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In the last chapter, we kinda saw that it took a bit of persauding to get Rianam to agree to a stupid quest as one they're now on. ****So Thor and his comrades have decided to venture to ****Jotunheim, what a stupid ass decision as Nick Fury would say. **

**Flawless.**

* * *

A hole in the sky ripped open, and the Bifrost came shooting out of it. Snow flurried up when the Bifrost hit, as Thor and his band touched down.

Runes from the Bifrost were imprinted on the ice around them.

Volstagg lost his footing, falling backwards. Thor quickly grabbed him by the belt, as the warrior dangled precariously on the edge of a sheer cliff on the planet's inner ring, opening up to the black abyss of space beyond.

"Come on, big fella. Up...!" with an effort, Thor pulled the burly warrior back onto the ice and, tremendously relieved, Volstagg began to proclaim.

"This belt! This belt is now my lucky belt! I will never remove it! Even when bathing!"

Fandral turned to cast him a look, "You bathe?" he pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Thor and the others turned and stared out in horror and wonder at the frozen alien wasteland before them.

The whole planet was a massive flattened ring of jagged ice, slowly breaking apart. Huge chunks of ice calved away from its outer edges and floated off into space.

The planet's icy surface cracked and melted as far as the eye could see. The ruins of a Jotun city lied in the distance.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun spoke up, sensing it was not the right thing to be doing.

Thor shook his head, "Too late now." he hummed, excitement brewing inside of him.

Fandral laughed nervously, "Actually, it's not. We could turn right around, hop back to Asgard, share a mug by the fire. Could be nice."

Thor ignored him, heading off.

Loki looked around, anxious. "Perhaps we should wait." He suggested in a panic.

Thor turned back to his brother. "For what?" He questioned him, feeling confused by his brother's words.

Loki saw the look on Thor's face, and began speaking again. "To survey the enemy. To gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a distance." Loki rushed out quickly.

Volstagg nodded, "I'm liking that." He agreed. "Gauging, surveying. Particularly the distance part."

However, Thor didn't. "We know all we must. It's time to act." Thor headed on., dismissing their ideas.

Reluctantly, the others followed him along.

"Come on, God of Thunder." Rianam sighed, walking by Thor to take the lead.

"He's just got to swing his hammer..." Sif murmured under her breath, although they heard her.

The group trudged behind Thor and Rianam across the frozen wasteland, shielding themselves from the howling wind and cold.

Loki looked around them, anxious.

Volstagg shivered.

Thor, invigorated, turned back to his comrades. "It feels good, doesn't it? To be together again, adventuring on another world?" he grinned widely.

Fandral nodded, "Adventuring? Is that what we're doing?" he asked, rubbing his arms.

Thor frowned, "What would you call it?" he tilted his head, looking between Fandral, Volstagg and Sif.

"Freezing."

"Starving."

"Whining."

Thor nodded at their words, "How about a song to lift our spirits?" he announced, raising an eyebrow.

Soon enough a large amount of groans erupted from his company.

Hogun glared at the blonde in front of him, "No, not that!" he begged quickly, becoming even more grim than before.

"Please don't make us sing again!"

Rianam glared, "I will bind your mouth shut, if you do." she threatened. Like the others, she, too wanted to avoid the singing at all costs.

Fandral glanced over at Volstagg, "If I have to listen to Volstagg's singing voice one more time, I'll fall on my own sword!" he threatened.

"Well, now I'm on board." Sif said, as she and Thor shared a grin.

The party reached the edge of the city - its ancient structures of jade and ice melting and crumbling, ravaged by warfare long ago.

A temple lied before them, across a central plaza.

Sif sighed, "Where are they?"

Thor looked at his friend, "Hiding. As cowards always do." Thor led the others onward towards the central plaza. "Ri?"

"They're here, just hiding in the shadows." she answered, sensing the Frost giants around them, lurking and waiting.

Loki reluctantly followed the group.

However, they didn't notice shadowy figures began to move in the shadows of the structures nearby.

The party soon reached the plaza, sensing the Frost Giants in the shadows and crevices, surrounding them now on all sides.

The Asgardians reached for the hilts of their weapons.

A Jotun sentry called to Thor, "What is your business here, Asgardian?" The Jotun's voice itself sounded like cracking ice.

Thor glared, "I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers." Thor replied, his arrogance seeping through.

"Then speak."

Thor turned towards the source in a balcony of the temple, where Laufey sat, veiled in the shadows and behind a cascading waterfall. The Jotun King was ancient, noble, powerful – too proud to reveal even a hint of the years of suffering he and his people had endured. "I am Laufey, King of this Realm." he announced, his tone dark and cold.

Thor nodded, "And I am-"

Laufey cut him off easily, "We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you brought the stench of your blood into my world?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"I demand answers."

Laufey stood, sizing up Thor, trying to piece this together. "You _demand_?" he repeated, narrowing his cold eyes at Thor.

Thor gritted his teeth, "How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor continued, holding Mjolnir tightly in his strong hold.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey answered, which caused confusion to rise.

Sif and the Warriors Three exchanged a puzzled look, disturbed by the Jotun King's words, leaving them feeling slightly unsettled.

Thor clenched his fists tightly, "Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies." he said, bitterly almost growling.

Laufey's eyes narrowed at Thor, "Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins." Laufey growled from his throat. "We have the right to reclaim the Casket."

"Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms." Thor spat right back at him.

Laufey laughed, cold, mocking. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson." Laufey chuckled darkly, "Nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

Thor took in a deep breath, "This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor took a step towards Laufey, treading deeper into dangerous waters.

The other Jotuns stepped in front of Thor, blocking his path. They were terrifying, blue-skinned, standing eight feet tall, towering over Thor and his comrades easily.

Loki moved next to his brother and quietly implored him. "Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered." Loki warned, eyeing the Frost Giants.

Thor glared, "Know your place, brother..." he whispered to Loki, his voice harsh and full of anger.

Rianam turned to Thor, "Know your own." she spat, cleching her fists.

"You should listen to their counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey stepped out of the shadows. "But I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor simmered and continued to gaze up at Loki.

Loki spoke up while he had the chance. "We will accept your most gracious offer." He agreed soon enough, moving backward.

The others looked to Thor imploringly.

Thor stared Laufey down a beat - then relented, turning to leave. His comrades breathed a sigh of relief and followed, when a Frost Giant nearby muttered under his breath.

"Run back home, little princess."

Thor stopped in his tracks and grinned.

Loki went white. He knew what was coming. "Damn."

In one quick movement, Thor pulled Mjolnir to his aid, swung it, and knocked the Jotun clear across the plaza.

The Asgardians reluctantly drew their weapons, gathered into a circle around Thor.

Volstagg looked around at the angry Jotuns approaching them. "Silly hammer! Has a mind of its own!" he called out to them.

"With its stupid master!" Rianam shouted at Thor, scolding him for his stupidity.

Ice formed on the Jotuns's bodies, creating a frozen armour around them, extending off the ends of their arms like swords.

One Giant did so directly in front of Fandral. "I'm hoping that's just decorative." He let out.

Thor left the circle of Asgardians, swinging at another Frost Giant. His comrades formed another circle around him, separating him from the Jotuns, as he whirled his hammer around once and caught it with a cocky grin. He was enjoying it.

"Next!"

Fandral called to Volstagg and Hogun. "Well? What move, do you think?" he pressed to his comrades.

Volstagg sighed and thought, "I say we use _The Norn's Revenge_." Volstagg suggested, shrugging.

"At this close range?" Fandral screwed up his face, "I think _The Alfheim Lunge_ is a better move." Fandral replied, tilting his head.

Volstagg scoffed at him, "Maybe if they were three feet tall! No! How about _The Randy Valkyrie_?"

"Shut up!" Hogun bellowed loudly.

Thor took out yet another Frost Giant, then all hell broke loose as the Asgardians and Jotuns began to battle.

A Jotun backed Hogun up against a wall of ice.

As the Giant hurled an ice blade fist at him, the grim warrior swung his mace over his head, embedding it into the ice wall, and hoisted himself up, dodging the Giant's blow and leaping over him.

Hogun took out a second approaching Frost Giant, spun back, dodged a swing from the first, then pounded the Jotun with his mace.

Nearby, Sif expertly stabbed one Jotun after another with her double-bladed staff. One knocked her viciously to the ground.

"If you don't treat me like a lady, I won't act like a lady!" Sif shouted, as she took out the Jotun quickly.

Loki backed away from an approaching Jotun, finding himself at the edge of a deep crevasse. The Giant saw he was vulnerable, and took a swipe at him.

But the Jotun's arm passed right through him.

The Giant stood there, confused, when the real Loki came out from behind a structure and shoved the Giant into the crevasse below. The false Loki dissipated into nothingness.

"Pathetic." Loki spoke.

He turned back to the battle. Two Jotuns came at him from either side. He let two daggers fly, penetrating both Giants at once.

Laufey nodded to one of his guards - a massive Jotun brute.

The Brute leapt down from the balcony, icing himself up, then punched his giant fist into the ice beneath his feet. It's a long-range attack, causing pillars of ice to explode out in front of Rianam, sending her flying back.

Across the plaza, Thor easily dispatched some Jotuns. "Come on! At least make it a challenge for me!" he exclaimed cockily.

He saw the Brute coming at him. The huge Jotun landed a tremendous blow, sending Thor back across the ice. Thor rose, grinning. "Now that's more like it!" He threw Mjolnir with all his strength, knocking the Brute head over heels.

Thor raised his hand. Mjolnir slowed in mid-air, then flew back to his grasp. "Ugly and stupid."

Sif took out a couple Frost Giants, but she was knocked to the ground by another. It raised its weapon above her.

Hogun saw Sif in danger. He pulled a hidden knife from his sleeve and hurled it at Sif's attacker, hitting him square in the chest.

The Jotun fell dead.

Sif smiled, "I'm so glad I taught him how to do that!"

Volstagg grappled with a Frost Giant, getting a couple good hits in. "You may want to put some ice on that!"

The Frost Giant fought back, but Volstagg managed to grip in a headlock just as another came up on him from behind. Volstagg fended him off, then turned the first one loose. "You may be taller, but I'm wider!" Volstagg launched his mighty belly at the Jotun and sent him flying.

Another Jotun grabbed Volstagg, squeezing him tightly and sending him crashing to the ground. "It's not too late for you to surrender." Volstagg spoke, grinning.

Volstagg recovered and fought on. The Jotun grabbed Volstagg's bare arm.

The warrior's skin began to freeze from the Jotun's grasp, a blackness spreading from it, necrotizing Volstagg's flesh. The warrior shouted in pain.

Volstagg head-butted the Frost Giant, shattering the Jotun's ice helmet and dropping him to the ground.

Winded, he took a seat upon one of the fallen Jotun's bodies to catch his breath. As the battle raged on around him, Volstagg opened a secret compartment at the end of his weapon, takes out a small flask.

Volstagg grimaced in pain, seeing his blackened skin. He yelled to his comrades. "Don't let them grab hold of you!" He took a swig, enjoying the brief respite, then re-joined the battle.

Volstagg stabbed his blade in a Giant's chest, but the sword stopped mid ice layer.

The Giant delivered a bone-breaking blow to Volstagg's face, and the warrior dropped to one knee.

Rianam saw Volstagg in trouble and rushed towards him. In one quick move, she leapt up and off of Volstagg's back, using her boot to plunge Volstagg's blade deep into the Giant's chest, standing atop him as he fell backwards to the ground.

Volstagg looked over at Rianam, "Thank you, my lady. But I nearly had him!" he replied.

She nodded, rolling her eyes, "Of course you did."

Nearby, a Frost Giant formed a barrage of ice bullets, hurling them at Rianam. Rianam stared at the bullets as they surged toward her, as they quickly froze in the air. "You know what comes next." She warned, as she sent them hurling back at the Frost Giant, knocking it off its feet.

She raced into the group of Frost Giants who attacked her and took them out.

A Frost Giant touched a pool of standing water. It flash-froze Hogun's feet to the ground.

Volstagg noticed, hurried over, dispatching Jotuns as he went. "Hang on!" Volstagg swung his weapon, wildly hacking at the ice around Hogun's legs to free him.

Hogun looked down, suddenly worried, as Volstagg's blade cut deep - and perilously close to hacking into Hogun's legs. "Watch the legs!"

Volstagg nodded, "Right. Sorry." Volstagg chipped away at the ice more carefully, finally freeing Hogun's feet.

Fandral sword fought with a Frost Giant. "You really think your icicles are a match for Asgardian steel?" Fandral lunged at the Giant.

The Jotun knocked his blade away.

"Fair enough." Fandral moved on him again, but the Giant grabs Fandral's sword and snapped it in half. "Could we stop just a moment while I get another sword?"

Fandral fought the Giant with his broken sword. The Jotun then lunged at Fandral, who ducked just in time, grabbing hold of the Giant's sword and redirected it, stabbing the Giant through with his own weapon.

The Jotun staggered back, then reached down and swiped at a pool of water, sending up a spray that froze in mid-air, forming into an ice stalagmite.

It impaled Fandral, rendering him helpless.

Loki raced towards the impaled Fandral, throwing daggers and felling Frost Giants as he went. He reached the nearly- unconscious warrior, when other Jotuns approached. He fought them off.

Volstagg looked across the plaza and saw the impaled Fandral. "That's unfortunate." He hurried to his wounded comrade.

"I may need a bit of help. Not a good look, is it?" Fandral asked.

Volstagg winced, "Just try not to bleed." He asked.

"How's the face?"

"Flawless." Volstagg began to pull the bleeding Fandral off the ice stalagmite.

Loki plunged two daggers into the chest of one of the Frost Giants.

The Giant grabbed hold of Loki's gloved wrists. Loki pulled his hands free of the gloves, which were still in the Giant's grasp, revealing Loki's skin beneath.

The wounded Jotun saw his chance, grabbing hold of Loki's bare arm.

Loki looked at his arm, prepared for the worst. But instead of the blackness of necrotizing flesh, Loki's arm turned blue—like the Frost Giant's own skin.

The blueness spread painlessly up Loki's arm. He stared at it, confused.

The Frost Giant was thrown as well, distracted by the unexpected phenomenon. Loki took advantage of the distraction, and kicked the Giant.

Thor continued fighting, his blood lust rising. He taunted the Jotuns around him. "Come on!" but when he hurled his hammer to out a Jotun, the Frost Giants seized the opportunity.

A group of Jotuns swarmed Thor from all sides, keeping him separated from his weapon.

Mjolnir fell to the ground.

A Frost Giant desperately struggled to lift Mjolnir off the ground, to no avail.

Now free, the wounded Fandral looked relieved as Volstagg slung him over his shoulder, and the warriors started to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So the group of Adsgardians and deep in muddy water and close to drowing thanks to Thor. Matters take a turn for the worse when the King himself, Odin makes an appearance of Jotunheim.**

**Your boy sought this out.**

* * *

From his balcony, Laufey looked upon the battlefield, decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He touched a wall of the palace. An energy wave swept from his touch, across the wall of the palace, and down to the ground below.

The Asgardians heard a foreboding crack of ice below their feet.

Loki frowned, "That can't be good." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes, it could! Might be an early spring!" Volstagg called out.

They looked down, suddenly filled with dread when they saw shadowy figures moving in the ice - dozens of Jotun warriors awakening beneath the surface, rousing to join the battle.

Loki turned to his brother, who battled a group of the Giants. "Thor, we must go!"

Thor, still without his hammer, fought his Jotun foes mercilessly, a man consumed by blood lust.

Loki turned and saw Rianam shooting electric from at her hands at the Jotuns as they continued to charge, as an attempt to hold them off. Loki then spotted the look on his brother's face - the savage thrill of the heat of battle.

"Then go!" Thor called back to the group.

"There are too many of them!"

"I can stop them!" Thor exclaimed, letting his might get the better of him.

The others hesitated.

Jotuns broke up through the ice all around them.

"Thor!" Rianam shouted, knowing he would not come, but refused to not try.

But Thor ignored his comrades, and continued fighting them off.

"Run!"

Reluctantly, the group fled back toward the inner edge of the planet as the Giants broke up through the ice and gave chase.

Loki paused as he saw Rianam walking back to Thor, "Ri!" he shouted to her.

"I cannot leave him!" and then she ran off to him but Loki caught her hand. "I promised you father, I wouldn't."

But Loki shook his head, "No, you are not going to die because of the stupid oaf." Loki dragged her along with him.

Thor battled valiantly, but there was just too many of them.

The Frost Giants swarmed him from all sides now, as he disappeared beneath a pile of blue flesh and ice. After a moment – Thor's fists forced its way up through the middle of the pile of Jotuns.

He opened his hand, beckoning.

One of Thor's attackers heard something roaring up behind him. He whirled around – bam! Mjolnir nailed him square in the face, then flew into Thor's outstretched hand.

Thor raised the hammer up high, and brought it down on the ground with all his might.

Lightning collided down from the sky, the hammer channelling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Jotuns around him. They were blasted back in a massive shockwave.

The Jotuns convulsed, dropping dead to the ground.

But the force of the blast also cracked the ice below, the shockwave continuing to spread outwards.

It moved out to where his comrades were running, breaking up the ground beneath them, exposing the black void of space below.

"What's Thor done?"

Loki sent him a look, "Likely killed us all!" he shouted a reply.

As the Jotuns raced towards the Asgardians, they opened their mouths wide and breathe out an icy fog. The swirling mists quickly engulfed the fleeing Asgardians before them.

The Asgardians stood in the mist, unable to see.

Hogun took a step back, the ice cracking beneath him.

They dared not move, for fear of falling through, into the void below.

Thor saw he was putting his friends in even greater danger. He raised Mjolnir high, summoning the winds. They lifted him off the ground and carried him across the frozen wasteland to his comrades.

Thor landed beside his comrades in the shroud of mists. "Loki, we have to see." he called to his brother.

Loki raised his arms, concentrating, the mists soon dissipating.

But as they do, the Asgardians saw before them the faces of the Frost Giants. And there were hundreds of them – too many, even for a Thunder God.

Volstagg whimpered, "Actually, could you bring the mists back, please?" he requested, scared.

Thor realized that he and his comrades were as good as dead.

The Giants moved in for the kill, when they hear a deafening roar. A hole in the sky opened up, and the Bifrost blasted down onto the inner edge of the planet.

Out of the maelstrom comes the sound of thundering hooves, and, to the shock of all, tearing across the frozen wasteland came Odin Allfather astride his powerful, eight-legged steed Sleipnir. He was clad in battle armor, Gungnir in his hand an imposing sight.

The Giants parted in fear as he thundered into their ranks, stopping before Laufey and the Asgardians.

Laufey slammed his fists into the ground, and the ice beneath his feet raised him towards Odin. The Asgardians started to react, thinking it was an attack, but Laufey just stood face-to-face with Odin.

Asgardian and Jotun alike looked on uneasily, unsure what's about to happen.

Laufey sized up Odin, noticinh that as powerful as the Allfather still was, the years had taken their toll. He was not the foe he once was. The two rulers talked quietly, out of earshot of the others.

"Laufey. End this."

Laufey glared, "Your boy sought this out." He spat with anger as he cast his gaze upon the King.

Odin nodded, "You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed." He explained, wanting to bring peace.

Unseen by Odin and the others, Laufey started to form an ice blade at the end of his arm. "We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather." Laufey paused, grinning darkly. "He'll get what he came for- war and death."

Odin looked grim, determined. "So be it."

Without warning, Laufey swung his ice blade at Odin, but Odin was quicker. The Allfather brought Gugnir down upon the ice.

Laufey and the nearest Jotuns were sent falling backwards in a wave, the ice cracking beneath their feet.

The other Frost Giants turned tail and ran.

Thor watched the fleeing Jotuns with delight. "Father! We'll finish them together!" he announced, grinning.

"Silence!"

Odin rose his Gugnir.

The hole in the sky opened, the Bifrost energy blasting forth from it. The Bifrost enveloped the Asgardians, yanking them off the ground and up through the hole. The vortex closed behind them as all fell silent.

Laufey stared up after them contemptuously.

* * *

Heimdall stood at the Observatory controls. Odin pulled Heimdall's sword from the control panel and threw it to him.

Heimdall immediately backed away.

Thor frowned at his father, "Why did you bring us back?" he demanded.

Odin turned to look at him, "Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" he questioned, anger flushed through his veins.

"I was protecting my home."

Odin clenched his fists, "You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin asserted, tilting his head. before turning to the others, "Get him to the healing room!" he ordered, gesturing to Fandral.

Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun hurried to help Fandral out of the room.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thor argued, stepping forward.

Odin stared at him.

"Whatever the cost, the world must know that the new King of Asgard will not be held in contempt."

Odin sighed and let rip at Thor, "That's pride and vanity that talks! Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning?"

Thor's eyes narrowed quickly, "While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" he continued to bellow at his father.

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin shouted, just as angry.

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

The whole world seemed to stop at Thor's words.

Odin fell quiet.

When he spoke again, there was something terrifying beneath the calmness of his words. "A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready."

Loki took a step towards Odin imploringly. "Father-"

Odin turned and gave Loki a look which stopped him in his tracks. "Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war."

The Allfather plunged Gungnir into Observatory's control panel. The turret turned, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It fired, as the Bifrost opened at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor.

Odin turned angrily to his son. "You are unworthy of this Realm..." Odin ripped a disc off Thor's chest. "...unworthy of your title..." He ripped away Thor's cloak. "...unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers."

Odin extended his hand towards his son. Mjolnir went flying from Thor's grasp into Odin's hand. "In the name of my father..."

A finger of lightning came off the hammer and hit Thor, disintegrating the right arm of his armour and part of the chest piece.

"...and of his father before..."

Another strike disintegrated the remainder of Thor's armour, including the cape and torn-away disc on the floor.

"I cast you out!" Odin thrusted Mjolnir before him and with a crack of thunder Thor was hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappeared in the vortex.

Odin held Mjolnir in his hand, staring at it bitterly. He closed his eyes, lost in contemplation, whispering something quietly. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

Runes appeared on the side of the hammer, as if carved into its smooth surface. The runes lingered for but a moment, then disappeared.

Suddenly, Odin turned and hurled the hammer into the Bifrost.

He turned to the woman in the Observatory, glaring at her. "Rianam! Come with me, now!" he called, striding off out onto the rainbow bridge.

Loki looked over at her, seeing how she paled at Odin's words. She was scared of the Allfather… _after all this time?_

Rianam quickly followed Odin, Heimdall nodding to her as she stepped past him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The last chapter sort of told the you all that Rianam's in deep trouble as well and I think we all know why. She broke her unknown oath to Odin, protect both Thor and Loki at all costs, even if it means her life. She obviously didn't stand by Thor's side courtesy of Loki and is gonna be punished.**

**You're unworthy!**

* * *

Odin turned to look at Rianam, disappointment lacing his old, wary eyes. "I thought I could rely on you to watch over him." he sighed, "If it was so difficult why didn't you put your life on the line for him?"

Frigga watched the scene in front of her, not really knowing what to make of it all.

"I thought I could rely on you..."

Rianam sighed, "I tried - but you know what Thor is like, once he has decided something there is no hope in trying to change his mind." She spoke, "He's so stubborn and spirited when it comes to battle..."

"You've failed me, Rianam." Odin announced.

Rianam bowed her head.

Odin continued, "So, I hereby take from you your powers," Virtus flew out of her hand and into his own. "You are unworthy, untrustworthy and faithless- you are not loyal to your king." Odin growled, more darkly than she'd ever heard before. "So, until you prove that I am wrong, you will remain powerless in my realm as punishment."

Frigga's mouth fell ajar, "Odin-"

He silenced her with his hand, "You're unworthy! Unworthy!" he bellowed angrily.

Rianam kept her head bowed, feeling his anger- knowing it truly wasn't meant for her, however, she just made it that tiny bit worse.

Thor had antagonized Odin to the point where he blew and lost all control and sanity he ever had toward his first born.

Rianam nodded, understanding, choosing to stay quiet.

"Leave."

Without another word of glance at Odin, she fled the throne room.

Odin sighed, and sat back in his throne and ran his hand only his bearded chin.

Once the situation with Rianam was done, he quickly fled to his chambers, where he stood on his balcony, appearing to be burdened, looking out over Asgard.

Frigga entered to find Odin standing lost in thought. "How could you have done this?" she questioned, a deep frown upon her soft, warm features with fallen, dried tears.

Odin sighed, tense. "Do you understand what he set in motion?" he questioned, throwing Frigga a glance. "He's taken us to the brink of war!"

"But banishment? You would lose him forever?" Frigga let out quietly, "He's your son!"

Odin closed his one good eye and cast his gaze down, "What would you have done?" he requested, gripping the balcony wall tightly.

Frigga stepped toward Odin, "I would not have exiled him to a world of mortals, stripped him of his powers, to suffer alone. I would not have had the heart for such cruelty!" she barked.

"That is why I'm King." Odin said, curtly, "I, too, grieve the loss of our son. But there are some things that even I cannot undo." he admitted, showing the same stubbornness Thor had clearly inherited.

"You can bring him back." Frigga treaded carefully.

Odin shook his head, "No." he answered, "His fate is in his own hands now."

Frigga still didn't look pleased, "But you clearly let off your anger on poor Rianam." she said, "This was clearly not her fault."

Odin bowed his own head then, knowing there was a lot of truth in Frigga's words. "When she took her oath, she vowed to protect our boys, Frigga… for any foolish decisions and protect them and Asgard."

Frigga laughed incredulously, "She was a child, she didn't know what she was doing, Odin."

"And now she is a God, with great power and wisdom." Odin concluded, feeling a slight pang of guilt rising in the pit of his stomach.

"But she is still a child." Frigga paused, "And she is lost."

* * *

Sif, Loki, and the Warriors three, battered and shell- shocked, still reeling from the day's events, sat before a roaring central fire.

Hogun reached into the flames, pulled out some fragile Healing stones. Neither the fire, nor the stones burned him. As he carefully placed the stones over the wounds of his comrades, the stones began to glow. He crushed them to a powder. His comrades's injuries healed up at the glowing powder's touch.

Fandral winced in pain as Hogun healed his gaping wound.

Volstagg looksedat the skin on his arm - healing, but still blackened from the necrotizing touch of the Frost Giant.

Loki watched him, then stared at his own arm, where the Giant's touch turned his skin blue. It was undamaged, back to its normal color.

The door opened as everyone turned to see Rianam walking in, throwing her gauntlets to the floor along with her breast plate.

Fandral rose to his feet, "What on Earth happened?"

"What did the Allfather say?" Sif pressed, also rising to her feet.

The group had already sensed her foul mood, just by the way she walked in and by the manner of how she rid herself of her anger. A hard glare was sat on her soft features, her jaw tightened.

Rianam looked at them, seeing the questioning looks on their faces. "A lot of things – mainly that I'm unworthy, that I've dishonoured the Allfather and the oath I vowed to uphold." She sighed, "So, he's rendered me powerless... taken away Virtus."

Fandral's brows fell, losing all hope. "But that is not fair!" he declared.

Volstagg sighed, "We should never have let him go." he concluded, clasping his hands together.

"There was no stopping him." Sif reminded them of the truth.

Fandral nodded, "At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral explained, sounding quite content.

Rianam frowned at his words, "How did the guard..." she trailed off, as she glanced over at Loki.

"- Even know?" Volstagg finished, not seeing the way Rianam was staring at Loki.

Loki stared at his arm. "I told him." he admitted, catching everyone off guard.

Fandral almost choked on his wine, "What?" he spat out.

Loki looked and avoided Rianam's glance. "I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long." he said, as Rianam silently left the room by phasing through the door she'd walked into.

Volstagg met his eyes, "You told the guard?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Loki scoffed, "I saved our lives! And Thor's." he stated confindetly, "I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif stepped toward him, "Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. Rianam, has been stripped of the gift she received from your mother and father… she's been punished." she explained, "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"

Loki sighed, shaking his head, "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today." Loki concluded, looking between them all. "Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"

The others exchanged glances, torn.

Loki had a point. He left the room.

Hogun stared after him.

Sif turned to the Warriors Three, "He may speak about the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." she stated, pointing at the door.

Volstagg nodded, "True, but we should be grateful to him. He did save our lives." he spoke.

Hogun frowned in thought, "Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin." he brought up an unsettling topic.

The others turned to the usually quiet Hogun.

Fandral rubbed his temple, "Why is it every time you choose to speak, it has to be something dark and ominous?" he questioned, nervous.

Hogun continued, "A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard." he informed the small group.

The others look to Hogun, understanding the implication.

"No!" Volstagg's voice echoed, "Surely not!"

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandral commented, not feeling so sure about the accusation.

Sif rolle her brown eyes, "Who else could elude Heimdall's gaze with tricks of light and shadow?" she alluded them.

Volstagg nodded slowly, "The ceremony was interrupted just before Thor was named King." he added, remembering the ceremony.

"We should go to the Allfather."

Fandral sucked in a deep breath, "And tell him what? "Oh, by the way, we think your son just betrayed the throne. And do us a favor. Bring back Thor. There's a good fellow!"" Fandral asked, giving them all an insane look.

Sif nodded, and stepped forward, "It's our duty. If any of our suspicions are right, then all of Asgard is in danger." she told her fellow comrades, determined.

* * *

Loki headed into the Vault, seeing the Casket of Ancient Winters sitting on its stand. He walked over to it slowly, reaching out to it, lifting it between his forearms off its pedestal. As he did, a blueness spread from his arms, and across his body.

The latticework behind the Casket started to separate, the Destroyer rousing. A fire started to glow within its black metal armor, as it rattled to life, but Loki ignored it - the blueness spreading further, consuming his whole body.

"Stop!" a loud voice echoed through the vault, filled with panic and anticipation.

Loki turned, seeing Odin hurrying into the room, the Destroyer went motionless, the latticework rejoining before it.

Odin eyed Loki with dismay.

Loki swallowed hard, "Am I cursed?" he questioned, scared.

"No." Odin called out in reply, "Put the Casket down."

Loki set the Casket back upon its pedestal, his body quickly returning to its normal form and color. He stared at his father. "What am I?" Loki pressed, knowing something was definitely wrong.

Odin sighed and ignored what Loki wanted to know, "You're my son." he concluded, stepping down a couple of more steps of the stairs.

"What more than that?" Loki dared, surging forward toward Odin, not believing a word he spoke.

Odin didn't answer. He looked suddenly weary, burdened.

Loki sized him up, realizing the truth. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" he caught on, almost scoffing in disgust.

Odin looked him in the eye. He can't deny it no longer. "No." he sighed, "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring - abandoned, suffering, left to die." Odin told Loki, closing his eyes in shame. "Laufey's son."

Loki was sent reeling by the revelation. "Laufey's son..." He desperately struggled to make sense of it all. "W- Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" he questioned, still feeling lost.

Odin clenched his fists, "You were an innocent child." he spoke.

"You took me for a purpose, what was it?" Loki assumed, anger growing inside of him.

Odin didn't answer again.

Loki then lost it, "Tell me!" he exclaimed erractically.

Odin nodded, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you." he explained calmly, "But those plans no longer matter."

Loki laughed quietly, trying to disguise his true feelings. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." he whispered, broken.

Odin met his eyes and tilted his head. "Why do you twist my words?" he muttered.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. My blood." Odin began, "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki bit out, tearing brimming in his eyes as he stared up at Odin, his body trembeling in anger and discomfort.

"Don't..." Odin's face flashed with pain.

Loki stopped him, "It all makes sense now. Why you favoured Thor all these years... even Rianam." he shouted in anger, getting ahead of himself.

Odin tired again, "Listen..." but Loki was preventing him from finishing.

"Because no matter how much you claim to "love" me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!"

Odin's body began to shake, he lifted his hand. It started to move out of synch temporarily, leaving a trail, the effect of the Odinsleep approaching.

Loki didn't notice as Odin tried to fight it off.

"Listen to me!" Odin pleaded, as Loki strode away toward the exit.

"Loki!" Odin started towards him, when the enormous mental, emotional, and physical strain of recent events finally took its toll. The effect of the Odinsleep consumed him. His entire body now moved out of sync with the rest of the world, leaving a trail behind him as he staggered backwards.

Loki turned as he heard the loud gasp belonging to Odin. He suddenly froze to his spot, as he watched the Allfather fall.

But Odin didn't hit the floor, as he fell into someone's arms beofre he did so.

Rianam's.

Loki stared as the woman lowered him to the floor, and closed her eyes.

Rianam tried to peak into his mind, but it was useless. She glanced at Loki to see him standing there. "Guards!" she began shouting, holding onto Odin. "Guards!"

The doors to the vault swung open and four guards rushed in, going to the King's side.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So Odin's gone into the Odinsleep and with Thor gone... what will happen? Loki's gonna have to step up, and will Rianam blame herself for it all?**

**It's my fault, Mother.**

* * *

Frigga sat at her husband's bedside, holding his hand. Odin lied there - looking pale and lifeless, his body and the space around it warped from the effect of the Odinsleep. The walls of the chamber had moved close around him, protecting him like a dark crypt, sealing off any daylight.

Loki sat at Odin's side, across from Frigga.

She was speaking softly to him. "I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family." she told Loki, her eyes drifting from Odin to him.

Loki nodded, "So why did he lie?" he acknowledged, still shaken.

Frigga sighed, "He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family." she vowed, staring directly at Loki this time. "You must know that."

Loki took her words in, still staring at Odin.

"You can speak to him." Frigga whispered just loud enough for Loki to hear, "He can see and hear us, even now."

Loki tilted his head, "How long will it last?" he questioned, sighing.

Frigga's shoulder's dropped at the question which she didn't know the answer to, "I don't know. This time is different." she let Loki know, "We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki admitted, his eyes meeting Frigga's. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

Frigga nodded in agreement, "But he's put it off for so long now, I fear..." she trailed off, not really wanting to finish her sentence.

Loki took her hand.

She was grateful, and wiped the fallen tears from her eyes. "You're a good son." she smiled sadly, meaning every word.

Loki sat there, uncertain how to react, uncertain how he really felt.

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us." Frigga continued to speak, "And your brother."

Loki looked to Frigga, concerned. "What hope is there for Thor?" he questioned, trying to sound concerened and upset.

Frigga cast her gaze upon Odin again, "There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home... but what he did to Rianam was the wrong decision, she never did anything wrong." she concluded, still unsettled by that encounter earlier today.

"It's my fault, mother." Loki said, as Frigga stared at him, not following. Loki sighed, "She was still fighting by Thor's side, helping until..."

"Until?" Frigga pressed, wanting to know what Loki was going to say.

Loki closed his eyes, "Until, I forced her away- making her leave Thor to fend the Jotun's off by himself." Loki lowered his head, "If anyone is to be punished, it should be me."

Frigga smiled at him, "Loki, that won't change anything Odin has decided." she sighed, "Both Thor and Rianam must find their way home, for they are both lost."

Loki looked troubled by the revelation. He rose, heading for the exit, when the clatter of armoured footsteps hurriedly approached.

The Einherjar Guard, entered the room, blocking his way out.

Loki tensed, prepared for the worst, but the guards just stood before them. Loki was baffled.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you." Frigga announced, "Until he awakens, Asgard is yours."

The Einherjar knelt before the shocked Loki. Another Einherjar entered, holding Gungnir before him. He knelt before Loki, offering the spear to him.

Frigga stared after Loki, "Make your father proud."

Loki reached out tentatively, then took Gugnir. He instantly liked the feel of it in his hand.

Footsteps suddenly rose agaon, as Loki glanced up and saw Rianam frozen to her spot upon seeing Loki holding Gugnir.

Loki stared back at her, waiting for her to kneel but she didn't instead she walked right by him and toward the bed.

Rianam's gaze hardened as she looked at Odin, frowning deeply.

"The fault does not fall onto you." Frigga moved to her side but she didn't pay her any attention. "Rianam?"

She stared at Odin, his thoughts radiating to her mind. She'd heard him from across the Palace, calling out her name in panic.

The room had fell silent, as all eyes watched Rianam approach the King's side and moved her hand through the golden veil to press it against his soft forehead. The loud thoughts hit her harder this time, they were centered around Loki, Thor and the Throne.

_Loki cannot be King of Asgard, if I am to fall into the Odinsleep..._

_Thor will find a way..._

_Asgard will not be safe in his untrustworthy hands..._

_He's a Frost Giant, Loki... Laufey's son._

Rianam pulled back quickly and dropped her hand.

"Rianam?" Frigga called out, drawing he attention. "What's the matter?"

She took a step back and gritted her teeth, "I should probably go..." she spoke, looking at Frigga.

Loki frowned, seeing her body language become distant suddenly, "Rianam, you can tell us what's floating around in the Allfather's head." he announced, seeing her look around at him.

Rianam sighed, "I must go." she replied, moving away from them all. Rianam quickly slipped through the door.

Loki's face remained hard. He knew Rianam knew what he was and who he was.

And he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

* * *

Sif joined the Warriors Three as they hurried towards the Throne Room.

Two Einherjar Guards entered, admitting Sif and the Warriors Three, who rushed through the entrance, heads bowed.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently-"

But as they raised their heads, they stopped short to see – Loki sat sprawled upon his father's throne. He wore his horned ceremonial headdress and held Gungnir in his hand.

Sif and the others looked up, shocked at the sight before them.

"What is this?" Volstagg questioned, frowning as he stumbled to a stop.

"My friends..." Loki began, watching their stunned arrival. "You haven't heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard." he informed like it was nothing, but he was still gloating his royal head off.

Fandral glanced around the room, "Where is Odin?" he disputed in confusion.

Loki sighed deeply, before continug. "Father's fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again." he let the small group know, sadly.

Sif nodded at his words, "We would speak with her." Sif and the Warriors Three exchanged a look.

Loki noticed and his insides bubbled. "She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your "urgent" matter to me, your King." Loki explained, knowing it wasn't what they wanted... but he wanted to make things difficult from them.

Sif covered quickly. "We would ask you to end Thor's banishment." she told Loki.

Loki sighed, "My first command can not be to undo the Allfather's last." he stated, closing his eyes. "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times."

Sif and the Warriors Three traded looks, not liking any of wat they were hearing.

Loki rose to his feet, "All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard." he rose Gugnir into the air, as they stared up at him.

"Of course."

Sif and the Warriors Three bowed their heads and exited the Throne room.

Loki stared after them.

* * *

Heimdall stood at his post, watching the scene as Thor ran forward to where Mjolnir was sat just inches away from his grasp.

He'd paused in anticipation before darting toward his friend, and quickly wrapped his right hand around it and with one great pull his pulled it out of the ground.

However, Mjolnir did not budge.

Heimdall lowered his head in disappointed and lost all of his hope now knowing that Thor could not lift Mjolnir, and that Thor was unworthy.

* * *

Thor lowered his head, as he sat in the chair Agent Coulson had forced him into.

"I thought he'd never leave." the familiar voice of his mischievous brother reached his ears.

Thor looked up, shocked to find Loki standing there, dressed in twenty-first century attire which made him appear rather odd. "Loki?" he murmured in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Loki smiled sadly, "I had to see you." he comforted Thor.

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim?" Thor rushed out, his azure eyes lighting up. "Let me explain to father-"

Loki interrupted him with horrifying news, "Father is dead."

A beat.

Thor stared at him, stunned. "W-what?" he let out, dryly.

Loki sighed, pacing around the large room. "Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." he told the blonde Asgardian.

The implications of Loki's words dawned on Thor - he was responsible for his father's fate.

Loki drew close to him, looking in his eyes, consolingly. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." Loki paused, using his silver tongue to lie through his teeth. "It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it."

Thor stared ahead, falling deeper into the abyss.

Loki took in another deep breath, "The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." he stated.

"Can I come home?"

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki asserted, making Thor's request seem virtually impossible.

But he didn't give up, "But couldn't we find a way to-" he tried but failed as Loki interrupted him again.

"Mother has forbidden your return."

Thor nodded, lowers his head, beaten. "But surely Rianam-"

Loki's chest tensed as he spoke her name, "She's lost everything because of you, brother. She does not deserve your alliance for you've aided in no way." Loki licked his lips, "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

Thor shook his head and looked up at Loki, tears in his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. Loki... thank you for coming here." he whispered.

"Nothing could have stopped me."

Coulson entered the room, but seemed to take no notice of Loki.

Loki tensed his jaw, "Fare well, brother." he murmured quietly.

"Good-bye."

Coulson frowned, "Good-bye?" he repeated, "I just got back."

Thor looked up to see that Loki was gone.

* * *

Agents and Scientists worked to repair the damaged area around Mjolnir. However, they took no notice of Loki as he stepped up beside the hammer. He stared at it - intrigued, wondering. _Could he do it? Could he lift Mjolnir?_

He reached down, trying to lift it - but can't. He let it go, eyed it with contempt, then stepped away.

He gestureed with his arms.

An odd green and gold light rose from the ground, enveloping him, then he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a couple of days... my Drama teacher had us all after school this week to do with the production next year, which I'm kinda disappointed with. Scrooge. We're doing Scrooge. But it's a musical and guess what?! I CANNOT sing...**

**Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews! It makes me so, so happy to know this story is being enjoyed!**

**I command you to...**

* * *

Loki, looking slightly apprehensive, walked alone across the icy surface of the planet.

Darkness shrouded the ruined temple, except for the shafts of light which knifed their way in through the damaged ceiling.

Loki entered a darkened room, where Frost Giants surrounded him immediately upon his arrival, from all sides.

Laufey approached, towering over him menacingly. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you..." Laufey growled, narrowing his crimson eyes at Loki, baring his teeth ever-so-slightly.

Loki raised his hands in defence, "I've come alone and unarmed." He rushed out faster than he wanted.

"To what end?"

"To make you another proposition." Loki stated, holding his head up high, while he held Laufey's strong and almost hypnotizing gaze.

Laufey smirked darkly, "So you're the one who let us into Asgard." He concluded with a deep nod of his head, feeling slightly impressed by his actions.

Loki nodded his head, black hair bouncing as he did. "You're welcome." He told Laufey, knowing his deserved credits for what he'd done for the Jotuns.

"My men are dead, and I have no Casket." Laufey spat in his face, showing his anger. "You are a deceiver." Laufey lashed out, grabbing Loki around the throat but Loki calmly stood his ground.

"You have no idea what I am." The blueness spread across his face, as Laufey and the guards stared in shock. "Hello, Father." Loki grinned simply at their reaction to his true form.

Laufey released him as Loki's body returned to its normal colour. Intrigued, Laufey sized up his son. "Ah, the bastard son." He nodded with recognition. "I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are."

"No longer weak. I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens." Loki informed them smugly. "Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me."

Laufey paused before he replied. "Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made." He contemplated. "I will hear you."

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into his chambers, and let you slay him where he lies." Loki explained thoroughly. "I'll keep the throne, and you will have the Casket."

Laufey studied Loki's face. "Why would you do this?" He probed with interest, tilting his head.

"When all is done, we will have a permanent peace between our two worlds." Loki announced to them all. "Then I, the bastard son, will have accomplished what Odin and Thor never could."

"This is a great day for Jotunheim." Laufey grinned widely, feeling proud. "Asgard is finally ours."

"No. Asgard is mine." Loki corrected the Frost Giant. "The rest of the Nine Realms will be yours, if you do as you're told." Loki bartered, knowing that was treading into deeper waters with every chance he took.

Laufey considered the proposition but he soon nodded in agreement, "I accept."

Loki turned to leave and as he does, the slightest trace of a smile crosses his face.

* * *

Loki emerged out of the Bifrost, as Heimdall stepped away from his controls. Heimdall glared at Loki and he noticed. "What troubles you, Gatekeeper?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Heimdall closed his eyes, "I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you." He announced, bothered by it. "You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants who entered this Realm."

Loki shrugged, "Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service." He suggested, not really caring at he knew he was up to something.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see."

Loki sized him up, smiling. "You have great power, Heimdall." Loki acknowledged the Guardian. "Tell me, did Odin ever fear you?"

Heimdall shook his head, "No."

Loki nodded, "And why is that?"

"Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him." Heimdall stated, looking down at the floor before back up at Loki.

"Exactly." Loki agreed with a nod of his head. "Just as you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

Heimdall hesitated. Loki was not his King, he never would be. "Yes..." Heimdall bit out, letting his anger dissolve just as soon as it came.

"Good." Loki sighed, taking a step back. "Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have undone what my brother has started." Loki then headed out of the Observatory, while Heimdall stared after him.

When Loki reached the Palace, he made it to the Throne room and quickly took his seat upon the chair of gold. He turned to one of the guards stood near him and sighed deeply. "Can you go and fetch Rianam, I would like to speak with her." He ordered, lifting Gungnir slightly before resting it against the floor again.

The guard nodded and soon rushed off.

It wasn't long before the guard returned, and a rather sour looking Rianam following behind him. She didn't look at all happy by her request from Loki.

When Loki saw her, he immediately rose and looked to the guards in the room, "Leave us!" He commanded, striding down the steps leading to the throne, drawing nearer to the dark-haired beauty standing a few feet away now.

The guards quickly fled the room, leaving them alone with each other.

Rianam sighed, rolling her eyes. "What is it that you require of me, Loki?" She pressed, her hands balling into tight fists before she released them again. She knew he knew she realized what he was. It had to be that.

"A command."

Rianam narrowed her eyes at him, failing to piece together what he meant. "Care to elaborate?" She sighed, watching him as he carried on toward her.

Loki smirked slightly, "No need to be feisty." He commented, licking his lips. "Anyway..."

Rianam sighed again, more deeper this time. "Well, are you even going to tell me what you _command _is?" Rianam asked, not seeing much point to their meeting at all.

But when he next spoke, she could've sworn her heart stopped at his words.

He had to be joking.

"I command you to..." He trailed off, his eyes shining and a large grin stretching out onto his face, "... Kiss me."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! The reviews for this story are making a more confident author! They're so positive and informative! Please check out my other stories as well, although they may not be as good as this one.**

**Also, I have uploaded my Hobbit Fic! It is called 'Love Makes The World Go 'Round.' I am feeling really excited with this one, however I'm not going to give anything away. Stay tuned but please check it out!**

**And he wouldn't stop at just that.**

* * *

_"I command you to..." He trailed off, his eyes shining and a large grin stretching out onto his face, "... Kiss me."_

Her eyes watched him, searching his face trying to see if this was all part of some sickening joke... but it wasn't, Rianam was trying to stall. She looked down and took a step away from Loki. "You're crazy." She accused, shaking her head.

"Am I?" Loki questioned, still grinning like a mad-man but then he moved forward again.

"I will not kiss you, Loki."

Loki frowned, and sighed. "I am your King and you must obey me..." He stated, taking another step toward her. He watched as she went to step back again but he quickly caught her wrist. "Now, kiss me."

Rianam gritted her teeth and stared into Loki's eyes. "I will not kiss you." She resisted, ripping her wrist from his grip. She didn't like him when he was like this, Loki could be so nice at times but it never lasted.

Loki nodded in understanding. "All right, then I guess it will have to be the other way around then." He concluded, seeing her face change completely at his spoken words.

Silence fell once more, both of them deep in thought, before they looked at each other. Loki's hand came to gently rest on her left cheek, bringing her face consequently closer to his own. "I always wondered what it would be like…" He whispered, staring at her lips and looking up to into her eyes. again "... To share a kiss with you."

Rianam closed her eyes, and waited for it to be over with.

Loki gently angled her head, before pressing his lips against hers, not surprised at how soft they were because he'd always known they'd been wondrous to kiss. He always knew.

Despite knowing it wasn't meant to happen, Rianam couldn't help but admit she liked the feel of his lips against her own. She was surprised at how gentle he was being, his temper often got the best of him, he wanted everything in his control but this was so different and... odd.

Annoyed with putting it off longer than expected, a hand slid and tugged on his hair, Loki let out small moan and shivered as her tongue shyly ran over his bottom lip. Soon their confidence grew as their lips moved against each other, their tongues coming together. Loki continued to moan at the sensation of her sucking on the tip of his tongue while she shivered at his taste.

Finally when the need for air became to much, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together as they panted to regain their breath. Loki had his eyes closed, his hand still on the back of Rianams head, tangled in her hair. Rianam, on the other hand, was just coming to terms what she'd done.

They'd shared a kiss... and Loki was a Frost Giant.

Frost Giant.

Without warning, Rianam pulled away from his grasp and walked toward the golden doors, wanting to leave as quickly as she could.

Loki smiled as he watched her leave the room. He liked- no, he loved what he'd just experienced.

And he wouldn't stop at just that.

* * *

Volstagg was eating ravenously from a platter of food, while Sif stood nearby, ill at ease. Fandral simply watched Volstagg incredulously as the large warrior stuffed himself. Finally Fandral could stand it no more. "Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you manage to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale. Shame on you!" Fandral exclaimed, "Don't you care?!" He then moved to throw the platter in the fire, but Volstagg pulled his weapon, stopping him.

The warrior glared at the blonde, "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy." He growled, lowering it slowly.

"Stop it, both of you!" Rianam shouted, moving to stand in between the two of them before it turned into a fist fight. "We all know what we have to do, we're just too damned afraid to do it!"

Hogun rose to his feet, "We must go. We must find Thor." Hogun started to pull the delicate healing stones from the fire, carefully putting them into a pouch which sat at his side.

Fandral sighed, "It's treason, Hogun."

"To hell with treason, it's suicide." Volstagg commented, before looking up. "Now, shh! Heimdall may be watching! It's said he can hear-"

Fandral quickly cut him enough, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes, we know!" He snapped, looking unimpressed.

"Thor would do the same for us."

An Einherjar guard suddenlt entered the room, as all five bodies tensed and went rigid. "Heimdall demands your presence." He announced, before exiting the room again.

Volstagg quickly drained his flagon of ale. "We're doomed." He cried out in despair.

"If we are, then let me speak." Rianam advised, taking in a deep breath before following the guard out of the room, the others trailing after her.

* * *

Rianam, Sif and the Warriors Three entered warily to find the intimidating Heimdall standing before the Observatory's controls. He glared at them accusingly.

Vosltagg quickly began to speak, "Good Heimdall, less us explain-"

Heimdall cut him off, "You would defy the commands of Loki our King, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

The five exchanged nervous glances.

"Yes, but-"

"Good." Heimdall nodded.

The group looked puzzled. What did he just say?

"So you'll help us?" Volstagg pressed.

Heimdall shook his head, "I am bound by honour to our King. I cannot open the Bifrost to you." With that, Heimdall left them alone in the Observatory.

The others exchanged puzzled looks.

Fandral stifled a chuckle, "Complicated fellow, isn't he?" He asked, amused by the Guardian.

"Now what do we do?"

Sif glanced at the control panel, notices something. "Look!" Sif spoke, pointing.

The others turned to see Heimdall's sword, stuck into the control panel. They exchanged a grin. They had an ally.

"Right, we best get going before we're found out." Rianam stated, nodding to Sif.

Sif hit the controls, and the Bifrost apparatus fired up.

* * *

Amidst the fury of the Bifrost storm, the Warriors Three, Rianam and Sif drop to the ground in the New Mexico desert. They clambered to their feet as the Bifrost quickly receded, the hole in the sky closing up behind it. The Bifrost runes covered the desert sand around them.

"He must have landed nearby. It's time to put our tracking skills to work. Spread out. Check the sand for indentations of his boot prints." Volstagg ordered the group, as Hogun and Rianam nodded to each other and began walking off.

Fandral sighed, "The winds would have blown them away by now. We should look for signs of a campfire." He suggested.

Sif rolled her eyes, "Or we could just start there." She pointed behind them to the town of Puente Antiguo in the distance - the only visible sign of civilization and to Hogun and Rianam, who had already started walking towards it.

Volstagg and Fandral traded looks, their egos obviously bruised.

"It's worth a look, I suppose." Fandral nodded.

The party marched towards the town.

Townsfolk stared in wonder at the Warriors Three, Rianam and Sif, as they strolled down the street in all their Asgardian splendour.

A boy hit a baseball, which rolled under a parked car. He ran to retrieve it, but can't reach it. Suddenly, the side of the car rose into the air. The boy looked over, his mouth dropping open at what he saw.

Volstagg easily held the car up with one hand. Volstagg picked up the boy's ball, and then drops the car. He handed the ball back to the boy, tousling his hair. "There you go, lad!"

The boy just stared, standing frozen.

The Asgardians headed off.

Volstagg glanced around, "Is it just me, or does Earth look a little different to you?" he questioned the group.

Sif shrugged, "It has been a thousand years..."

Volstagg frowned, "Things change so fast here. You leave for a millennium, and it's like the whole neighbourhood's gone." Volstagg sniffed, smelling something. "Pherhaps we should split up."

Agents Cale and Garrett spotted Sif, Rianam, Fandral, and Hogun walking down the street.

Garrett frowned, "Is there a Renaissance Faire in town?" he asked Cale.

"Call it in." Cale suggested.

But before they could, Volstagg rose up behind them, smashing their heads together. They were out cold.

"Never cared for spies." Volstagg stated, scoffing. He started to leave, then saw their bag of fast food on the ground. Intrigued, he pulled out a cheeseburger and took a bite. He liked what he tasted. "Exquisite."

* * *

Loki stood with Gungnir, surveying his kingdom, when an Einherjar Guard quickly approached him, out of breath.

"My liege, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif have gone missing." He paused, "It also appears that the Lady Rianam is gone too."

Loki face darkened, he knew who exactly was behind this.

* * *

Loki approached Heimdall on the Rainbow Bridge.

"Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall questioned, looking down at him.

Loki scoffed, "You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the Realm? There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King." Loki glared at him, "And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper. And you are no longer a citizen of Asgard."

Heimdall watched Loki, "Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall raised his massive sword, striding towards Loki.

Loki reached out and, with both hands, taking hold of something invisible, hovering in mid-air before him. As it quickly faded into view, the Casket of Ancient Winters appeared.

The blueness crept from his hands and up his arms, as Loki opened the Casket towards Heimdall, who was fast approaching.

From inside the Casket, all hell broke loose. The fury of the Casket was unleashed, its winds not just howling, but screaming, as ice and snow and darkness come flying straight towards Heimdall. Ice clung to his body, freezing him, but still he moved forward.

Loki started to get worried.

Heimdall was nearly upon him. The Gatekeeper swung his massive sword at the prince but the blade stopped, frozen, just inches from Loki's throat.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief and stepped past him.

Loki inserted Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel and opened the Bifrost. He gestured, and the veiled Destroyer appeared before him, a fiery glow rising within it. It turned its head toward its King.

"Ensure my brother does not return."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! The last one was slightly negative but I will not let that put me down!**

**Anyway, so far thank you!**

**Found you!**

* * *

Jane, Thor, Darcy, and Selvig made a charming team, tidying up after breakfast- washing, drying, and putting plates and utensils away.

The door opened.

"Found you!" A loud voice sounded.

Thor, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy turned to see Sif and the Warriors Three, staring baffled at the sight of the domestic Thor drying dishes in mortal clothing.

Jane dropped a plate, which shattered into tiny pieces on the floor.

Thor turned, "My friends!" Thor happily raced over and greeted his comrades.

Jane, Selvig, and Darcy watched the Asgardians from across the room. Jane looked concerned whereas Selvig and Darcy eyed them with wonder.

"I don't believe it..."

Darcy stared, "Who are they?" She managed to get out, not taking her eyes off of them.

Volstagg chuckled at her words, "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Surely you've heard tales of Hogun the Grim, Fandral the Dashing, and I, Volstagg the Svelte?"

Selvig looked pointedly at Volstagg's massive gut.

Vosltagg laughed nervously, "Well, perhaps I've put on a little more muscle since I was here last."

"That would have been a thousand years ago? Northern Europe?" Jane frowned at him.

Volstagg nodded, "Exactly! Those lovely herring people. They worshipped us!" Volstagg declared.

Thor grinned, lays a hand on Volstagg's shoulder. "My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." He told them all.

Fandral smiled at him, "We're here to take you home."

Jane reacted to the news of Thor leaving.

"You know I can't. My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile." Thor lowered his head.

The other Asgardians exchanged puzzled looks between them.

"Thor... your father still lives." Came the soft voice of Rianam.

Thor reacted to the revelation, and stared at his close friend. "Ri, is this true?" he murmured, reaching forward and easily pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

She smiled and nodded urgently. "I would not lie to you." She promised, returning his strong embrace.

* * *

A few SHIELD vehicles were parked by the Bifrost site. A few SHIELD agents stood nearby as scientists took readings.

Coulson knelt, examining the Bifrost Runes. He turned to an Agent, "Get somebody from Linguistics out here." He ordered, sighing.

Just then, a rumbling sound echoed through, as the Bifrost storm roared in the sky above.

Coulson and the SHIELD Agents scrambled for cover, their vehicle windshields shattering, as the Bifrost storm growing in strength.

Finally, the hole in the sky overhead opened, and the funnel cloud exploded out of it, touching down onto the desert floor.

Coulson and the Agents sheltered their eyes from the maelstrom.

Thor and the others saw the Bifrost storm forming in the distance.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked the group.

Just then, the Bifrost funnel exploded down to the ground.

From behind a jeep, Coulson and the SHIELD agents stare at the Destroyer in awe.

"Is that one of Stark's?" An Agent pressed, frowning in confusion.

Coulson shook his head, "I don't think so. But the guy doesn't tell me anything." He spoke, frowning. Coulson grabbed a megaphone, stepping forward, calling out to the Destroyer. "Hello! You're using unregistered weapons technology. Please identify yourself."

The humming sound of the Destroyer's fiery energy was powering up inside.

"Incoming!" Coulson shouted.

As the SHIELD Agents scrambled for cover, a blast of energy from the Destroyer exploded a vehicle.

* * *

Townspeople filled the streets, staring at the fire fight in the distance.

Thor and the Asgardians prepared for battle, as Thor turned to Jane. "Leave this town now. Get yourself and your friends to safety." He told her.

Jane frowned, "What about you?" she countered.

"I must stay and fight." The Asgardians looked to Thor. "I'm still a warrior, and I will fight by your side." He told them, bravely.

"You're but a mortal now. You'll get yourself killed!"

"Or one of us, trying to protect you." Fandral exclaimed.

Sif nodded with Fandral, "The best thing you can do is get the mortals to safety and leave the battle to us."

Thor looked at the townsfolk around them, all oblivious to the oncoming threat. "You're right."

Sif looked surprised.

Thor turned to Jane, Selvig, and Darcy. "Help me clear the streets. I'll let none of these people die this day."

Thor, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy started to herd the crowd of Townsfolk off the streets, as the Warriors Three, Rianam and Sif head across town, towards the Destroyer.

* * *

Laufey and two Frost Giants appeared out of the Bifrost and stepped onto the platform. Loki was waiting for them. He pulled Gungnir from the Observatory's control panel.

The giant apparatus slowed to a stop.

The Frost Giants stepped forward, closer to Loki, eyeing him cautiously.

"Father. Welcome to Asgard." Loki greeted.

* * *

The site looked like the aftermath of a war zone. The smoldering wreckage of SHIELD vehicles lied strewn about.

Thor, Jane, and Selvig cleared the streets, loading confused townsfolk into cars, moving others indoors.

A dog made it way down the street, barking at something in front of it which was the Destroyer.

It was striding down the street, a red, fiery energy glowing from within it. It unleashes blasts as it goes, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame.

Rianam, Sif and the Warriors Three headed down the street towards the Destroyer.

"Keep him distracted." Sif ordered, hurrying off.

The Warriors Three continued towards the behemoth.

"What do you think? _The Svartalfheim Twist? Kiss of theHag?_ _Face Full of Boot?_" Fandral called out to Volstagg and Hogun.

Volstagg grinned eagerly. "_The Flying Mountain._"

Hogun and Fandral groaned.

Fandral shook his head, "Not _The Flying Mountain!_ It threw out my back for a year last time!" he told him.

"Trust me, it'll work." Volstagg spoke.

Thor looked anxiously back down the street, where the Warriors Three got into position before the Destroyer.

"My friends fight bravely, but they won't be able to hold it back much longer." Thor let out, knowing what was to happen.

Darcy hurried out of the burning pet store carrying as many animals in cages as she could, then loaded them into a truck.

Rianam stood in the center of the road, focussing on the Destroyer and attempting to stop it with her mind.

The Destroyer ceased its movements, and struggled to get going as he hummed louder. However, it quickly broke through the force field and strode quicker, and its arm smacked her straight across the face and it sent her flying back into a car and onto the ground.

"Rianam!" Thor shouted, as he ran over to her and leaving Jane. He pulled to her feet and searched her face, seeing a fairly large cut now sitting on her cheek. "What's wrong?" he quizzed, not understanding why she was weak.

"I am useless, Thor. I have no- nothing."

Thor frowned at her words, slightly confused at what she meant. "What do you mean, Ri?" he pressed, gripping her shoulders.

She showed him her bare chest, her necklace no longer sitting there. "Your father took them, as punishment." She explained, resting a hand on his arm while feeling shame and guilt flood her.

Thor looked outraged, "Why?!" he demanded.

"Because I did not honour my oath!" she shouted, as turned away from Thor, "I'm unworthy, just like you. Unloyal, faithless…" she trailed off, beginning to walk to the Destroyer again.

Hogun and Fandral took off running towards the Destroyer, as Volstagg stood limbering up.

"Come on!" Fandral called back to his friend.

Volstagg took off running at full speed.

As he caught up to his comrades, Hogun and Fandral grabbed him on either side, and with all their Asgardian might, hurled the voluminous warrior into the air at the black metal behemoth.

"For Asgaaaaard!"

The Destroyer was unable to react quickly enough, as Volstagg smashed into the creature. It looked like it might have actually worked for a moment, but the Destroyer stayed on its feet. It lifted Volstagg into the by the scruff of his neck.

He shrugged apologetically.

The Destroyer savagely hurled him at Hogun and Fandral, smashing into them, when Sif lept off a nearby rooftop with her two-headed spear and plunged it deep into the back of the creature.

The creature stood there motionless, the fire dimming in its faceplate, Sif standing atop its back. The Asgardians have a brief moment of hope.

But the creature stirred with life, its fire igniting once again.

Sif looked on with growing trepidation.

Slowly, unnaturally, the Destroyer spun its torso around 180 degrees to face its attackers.

The Destroyer unleashed a blast at Sif. She barely dove off of the behemoth in time, dodging the blast.

The Destroyer rose again to its full height, pulling free from Sif's staff, the weapon slipping through the slats of its armour.

Sif, Rianam and the Warriors Three tryiedto regroup, when the Destroyer unleashed another blast, sending them flying in all directions.

Hogun's pouch of healing stones broke free, landing in the middle of the street.

Thor saw his friends lying injured on the ground, but had no time to act, as the Destroyer fired in his direction.

A storefront near Smith Motor exploded, knocking Thor, Jane, and Selvig off their feet. Thor helped Jane to her feet, when they noticed Selvig lying on his back amidst the debris, impaled by a twisted piece of iron.

Jane's face fell, "Erik!" She and Thor hurry to his side.

He was losing blood, going into shock. "Go! Leave me!" He waved them off.

Jane took his hand as Thor spots Hogun's pouch of healing stones lying in the middle of the street. He made a break for it, dodging through the flaming wreckage, and then grabbed the pouch and raced back.

He opened the pouch to find the fragile stones crushed and useless. He poured the contents out in his hand. "Come on... give me one!" Amidst the useless powder, he finally found one stone still intact. Thor tossed the pouch aside, holds the stone over the end of the iron rod.

Jane frowned, "What are you doing? What is that?" she questioned, watching Thor.

As the stone began to glow, Thor crushed it.

Jane looked on, amazed, as the glowing powder fell upon the piece of iron, dissolving it, heading downwards, until it reached Selvig's wound.

The powder healed his wound completely.

Thor looked down the street, seeing his wounded friends still lying there, as Selvig sat up in utter astonishment. He reached through the hole in his shirt to touch his healed flesh. "I'm really starting to like him."

Jane turned to Thor to find he's gone.

Thor reached Sif, who lied dazed, battered, and bloodied on the ground. He pulled her behind a burning vehicle.

"Go, while you can!"

"But the others..." Sif trailed off.

Thor shook his head at her, "You can't help them now. Your job is to survive." He stated.

She struggled to sit up. "No! I will die a warrior's death. Stories will be told of this day-"

He gently took her shield from her. "Live and tell those stories yourself."

At last, she nodded.

Thor spotted Volstagg lying unconscious, with Hogun and Fandral lying nearby. Thor made his way towards them.

Volstagg was barely breathing.

Thor tried to pull him to safety, but it's no use. He wouldn't budge. He roused Hogun and Fandral.

"Get him out of here!" he ordered, pointing to Volstagg.

Fandral shook his head, "No. We can still fight!" he declared.

Thor sighed, "But not win. Move Volstagg, or he'll die!" Thor looked at them, grinned. "Don't worry, my friends. I have a plan."

The two Warriors reluctantly grabbed their fallen friend and dragged him away from the battlefield.

After they left, Thor turned to back to the Destroyer, then tossed Sif's shield aside.

He made his way to Rianam, crouching at her side. "Go, my friend. You have fought very bravely." He murmured, pulling her up again.

"Thor, I'm sorry."

He paused, "Why are you sorry? I've failed you." He then strode off down the street towards the behemoth, completely defenceless.

Thor raised his hands, "Brother... for whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am sorry. But these people have done nothing to you. They are innocent." He continued towards the Destroyer. "Take my life, and know I will never return to Asgard."

Thor reached the Destroyer, extended his arms even more.

The Destroyer hesitated; sizing up the defenceless Thor, then swatted him with its enormous arm.

The sickening crack of breaking bones echoed as Thor was sent flying.

Thor landed in a crumpled, broken heap in front of Smith Motors, before Jane, Selvig, and Darcy.

The wounded Asgardians watched helplessly from down the street, a look of horror on their faces.

Jane tried to rush out to Thor's aid, but Selvig held her back. "Jane, no!" He pulled her into Smith Motors.

A raven flew overhead, watching the scene.

* * *

**A/N: So, I have a slight dilemma... since there's only four chapters left, I want to know if I should involve the Avengers or just skip straight to The Dark World.**

**I want you to all help me decide!**

**Ezeiel**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! I'm glad that the story had caught the attention of more and more! I lied, I've chosen to not include the Avengers and instead I will next be adding in chapters which lead into 'The Dark World.' I just thought you should all know.**

**It's good to have you back.**

* * *

Odin lied in the Odinsleep and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he watched the event unfold before his very eye.

On Earth, Thor slowly sucked in his last breath before shutting his eyes.

The Destroyer stood over Thor's body, lowered its head towards him. It opened its faceplate, locked it in place, readying itself to unleash its fiery blast.

* * *

Inside the crater, the runes of the side of Mjolnir reappeared, burning bright while electricity started to crackle on the hammer's surface.

Scientists beside it took notice as it vibrated, and a rumble came from overhead. They looked up to see that clouds had formed above them. Just then, with a crack and flash of lightning, Mjolnir flew straight up into the air like a rocket.

The Destroyer unleashed its blast at Thor's body, when a blinding bolt of lightning flew down from above, with the Destroyer's blast.

The explosion was massive.

The Destroyer was hurled backwards, a cloud of dust enveloping the street. As the smoke cleared, the mighty Thor clad in his full battle armour, holding Mjolnir in his hand- the God of Thunder once more.

Jane's mouth fell open at the sight of Thor in his full get up. "Oh. My. God."

Thor knelt, bringing Mjolnir down onto the ground. Lightning hit the destroyer and it convulsed. Thor swung Mjolnir around, taking off straight up into the air, as the Destroyer got back on its feet and looking up at the Thunder God.

Storm clouds gathered around Thor as he summoned gale force winds.

Debris from the battle began to rise up into the sky. The Destroyer stayed there, kept grounded by its massive weight.

It lifted its head up at the Thunder God, opened its faceplate, locking it in place, unleasheing its blast.

Thor dove downwards straight at it, with Mjolnir before him. Mjolnir collided with the Destroyer's fiery energy blast, overpowering it, pushing it back, forcing it downwards at the Destroyer. Thor jammed his hammer deep into the Destroyer's faceplate.

The fiery energy within the creature built up and exploded within him, firing out of all his openings.

Thor smashed the Destroyer to the ground in a tremendous heap, the fiery energy within it extinguished forever.

It was too easy for the Asgardian.

Thor pulled Mjolnir from its faceplate, walking away from its lifeless carcass. As he did, the other objects and debris pulled into the air by the gale winds dropped down from the skies, around the Destroyer, burying it.

Jane and Thor's comrades, now roused, stood to join him.

A battered Coulson approached with several SHIELD agents. "Donald... I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

Thor, Jane, Darcy, Selvig and the other Asgardians stood in the desert with Thor, Coulson, and several SHIELD agents.

Darcy turns to Volstagg. "So, how can you speak our language?" she pressed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Your language?" Volstagg laughed madly. "Ha! Silly girl, you're speaking ours."

Thor called up to the sky. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost! Heimdall?" He questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Heimdall stood frozen.

Thor looked to the others with concern. "He would open it if he could. I fear the worst." He spoke, almost muttering to himself.

"Then we're trapped here forever." Volstagg continued, all his hope lost.

Fandral sighed, "Then I suppose we'd best start settling into our new lives." He looked to Darcy, turnsing on the charm. "Are all earth maidens as fair as you?"

Darcy enjoyed the attention. "No." she shook her head.

Thor shouted back up to the sky. "Heimdall!"

From inside the ice, Heimdall heard Thor calling to him. Knowing that the fate of Asgard depended on him, he mustered all his strength. The ice around him began to crack. With a tremendous effort, Heimdall shattered free from the ice.

Weakened, near death, he dragged himself inside the Observatory.

The Asgardians beganto lose hope. Volstagg eyed a SHIELD Agent's machine gun. "Primitive. Good enough for hunting small game, I suppose."

Suddenly, the Bifrost exploded down from the sky.

Thor grinned.

The mortals looked on, amazed.

Fandral turned to Darcy. "Sorry, my love. These things happen." He joined the other Asgardians at their side.

Rianam looked around to see Thor still stood with Jane and Coulson, "Thor, we need to leave." Her voice called, holding a worried tone to it.

Thor turned to Coulson. "Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause- the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally. If you return the items you have taken from Jane Foster."

"Stolen." Jane injected.

Coulson shook his head, "Not stolen. Borrowed."

Jane shot him a look.

Coulson quickly continued. "You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research... which, after today's events, SHIELD would like to fully sponsor. If that's all right with you." He explained.

Thor took Jane's hand, kissing it tenderly.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with the fear that she may never see him again.

"Whatever fate lies before me, you are part of it." He took her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

Thor and the Asgardians soon lept into the Bifrost.

* * *

The Asgardians emerged from the Bifrost to find Heimdall slumped over his controls.

Thor rushed by, "Get him to the healing room! Leave my brother to me." He paused, "Rianam stay here, just in case he has other plans." Thor bolted out the door, leaving them.

"Thor!" Rianam chased after him, "Let me help you, I can-"

Thor cut her off, "He is my brother, and I will deal with him." His voice boomed before he took off toward the Palace.

"He's _not_ your brother." She muttered, rushing back into the Observatory, "He's a Frost Giant."

While at the Palace...

Odin lied in the Odinsleep, Frigga at his bedside. She looked up when she heard the shouts of Guards outside, the sound of a battle.

Frigga grabbed a sword as a Frost Giant forced itself into the room, she swung the sword around hard, cleaving into his shoulder but he swatted her aside angrily.

Laufey and the Brute Frost Giant entered. Laufey looked at Odin lying helpless on the bed.

Thor rode the winds over the Bridge, speeding towards the palace.

The Jotun king stood over the unconscious Odin, relishing the moment. He formed an ice blade.

Thor raced through the entrance to the palace.

Laufey stood before the sleeping Odin. "It's said you can still see and hear what transpires around you, even in this state." He said, peeling his good eye open with his hand, "I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the hand of Laufey."

He rose his blade above Odin's body, when a blast of energy hit him from behind. As the Jotun king fell to the ground, it wasn't Thor standing behind him, but Loki, holding Gungnir.

"And your death came by the son of Odin."

Laufey died as the other two shocked Frost Giants moved from Loki. He fired Gungnir at one, blasting him against a wall, taking him out easily enough.

The Brute was nearly upon him, when the Jotun stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide. The Brute falls to the ground, revealing Frigga standing behind him, the sword stuck in his back.

She looked to Loki, taking him in her arms.

"I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever!" He looked to Odin, puffing out his chest. "And I will make you proud."

Loki savoured the moment, but it was short-lived, as Thor rushed in. He was thrown by the scene before him- Odin safe, Laufey and two Jotuns dead, Frigga regarding Loki with pride and respect.

Stunned and delighted to see Thor, Frigga beamed. "Thor!" She moved to Thor and hugged him, but Thor's eyes remained fixed on his brother.

Loki looked at Mjolnir in his brother's hand. "Found its way back to you, did it?" he asked, feeling slightly nervous at his brother's unwanted appearance.

"No thanks to you."

Frigga picked up on the tension building between her sons. "What?" she questioned, looking between them.

"Why don't you tell her?" Thor asked, tilting his head in question. "How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill Rianam? To kill me?"

Frigga looked to Loki, alarmed and confused.

Loki shrugged before speaking, "It must have been enforcing Father's last command." He replied.

Thor sighed, "You're a talented liar, brother." Thor concluded, "Always have been."

"It's good to have you back." Loki told Thor, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim." Loki suddenly raised Gungnir, firing it point-blank at Thor.

Thor went flying backwards, smashing through the chamber walls, and blasting through another wall on the opposite side of the corridor, causing Thor to plummet from the palace and crash into the reflecting pools below.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on this story so far. Due to some replies to my question asked, I'm only planning to write the chapters for 'Dark World' now, sorry if you were expecting 'The Avengers.'**

**You know what to do R&R!**

**It was mayhem.**

* * *

Loki sped on horseback down the Rainbow Bridge, then quickly dismounted and entered the Observatory. "Loki." A voice greeted him, as he turned to see Rianam watching him while holding Heimdall's sword.

He froze, seeing the state of her, "Ri." He smiled warmly, moving toward her but he hit a barrier which was surrounding her and the Observatory's controls. "Oh, very funny." Loki chuckled, and quickly blasted a ray of energy from Gungnir at the barrier, which caused Rianam to wince.

She quickly regained her stance and swung Heimdall's sword at Loki but it collided with Gungnir which caused a small explosion and knocked them both to their feet.

"Ri, please don't be stupid." He warned, rising slowly. "I don't want to hurt you." Loki spoke, moving toward her again and holding out his hand for her to take.

Rianam kicked him away but Loki regained himself and lost his control. He charged toward her, hitting her across the face with Gungnir, also shooting a blast of energy as well.

It hit her in the face, causing her to drop to the floor and cry out in pain, feeling blood cake her hands while trying to stop it.

Loki moved, and operated the Observatory's controls. The massive turret span, pointing.

Thor awakened to the sound of the Bifrost. He stood, seeing the Observatory firing the Bifrost energy into space. He looked to where the Bifrost was aimed.

"Jotunheim..." Thor soared on the winds above the Rainbow Bridge, the Bifrost energy roaring through Bridge, feeding into the Observatory.

He landed before the Observatory's huge doorway.

Thor entered, shielding his eyes from the brilliant light of the Bifrost energy blasting towards Jotunheim. He looked over to the controls, seeing that they're frozen in an enormous block of ice.

Thor stared, as his eyes found the bloodied appearance of Rianam.

Loki stood atop of it. "All these years, and no one's ever dared to use it as a weapon." Loki announced, watching as Thor helped Rianam to stand.

Thor hurried to the ice, raising his hammer to smash through it to get to the controls frozen within. Before he could, Loki fired Gungnir.

The blast hit the ice in front of Thor, blasting him back across the floor.

Loki stepped down from the ice as Thor staggered to his feet. "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki said, glaring.

"Why have you done this?" Thor demanded.

Loki rolled his eyes, "To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever. When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done."

"He won't!" Thor exclaimed, "You can't kill an entire race!"

"What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki stated, frowning at Thor.

"I've changed."

Loki nodded, "So have I." Loki hit Thor across the face with Gungnir. "Fight me." He swung Gungnir at Thor again.

Thor catcheughts it in his hand, rearing back his hammer as if ready to return the blow, but instead took to the air and flew past Loki, back towards the frozen controls.

Loki spun around, aims Gungnir, and fired a blast which immobilized Thor in the air. He hung there, suspended.

"Is the throne really worth what you've done? What you would become?" Thor questioned, his eyes wondering toward Rianam, who was still bleeding heavily in the face.

Loki sighed, "I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal." He said, rolling his eyes at Thor again, "Now fight me!" With a gesture of Gungnir, he flung Thor to the ground.

Thor rose to his feet, turning to Loki. "I will not fight you, brother." Thor announced, shaking his head.

"I am not your brother. I never was." Loki spat.

Thor looked at Loki in a desperate attempt to argue with him, "Loki, this is madness..." he trailed off.

Loki grinned. "Is it?" He fired Gungnir at Thor. Thor dodged the blast, rolling to his feet. "What happened to you on earth that turned you so soft?" Loki questioned, frowning deeply. "Don't tell me it was a woman."

Thor didn't answer.

Loki laughed, realizing he was right. "It was. Perhaps when we're finished here I'll pay her a little visit myself." He taunted, knowing how to now get under Thor's skin easily.

That did it.

Loki and Thor rushed at each other. They and their weapons colliding.

The two battled - Loki unleashing years of pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor having no choice but to defend himself.

It was mayhem.

* * *

Rianam somehow managed to drag herself out of the Bifrost but only to sink to her knees in pain, attempting to stop the blood dripping from her face.

The growing Bifrost ripped through the ice of the planet like a destructive wave, breaking it apart.

Jotuns went running in terror, others falling through the breaking ice.

Jane, Selvig, Darcy, and Coulson looked up with concern at the hole in the sky, where excess Bifrost energy buillt up around it.

"Jane?" Selvig called out to her.

Jane shook her head at the sky, "Something's wrong." She spoke.

Thor and Loki battled savagely. Loki fired Gungnir, sending Thor sliding across the floor and knocking Mjolnir from his hand.

The hammer flew into the Bifrost towards Jotunheim. Thor raised his hand towards his hammer, trying to summon it back to him, to keep it in this Realm, but the Bifrost was too powerful.

Mjolnir disappeared into the maelstrom as Thor himself sliding towards the Bifrost.

Loki smirked at Thor, "If you care so much for the Jotuns, then die with them." He declared, moving away from Thor.

The Bifrost stretched every cell of Thor's body, trying to drag him away. He was nearly swallowed by the vortex, when he concentrated, mustering his will. He reached out his hand towards the Bifrost.

Mjolnir flew back through the maelstrom, into Thor's hand. The hammer pulled him free. Loki tried to fire off another blast at him, but Thor took to the air, speeding towards his brother.

Thor and Loki come crashing through the Observatory dome and land hard, rolling across the Rainbow Bridge. As Thor got to his feet, he saw Loki dangling off the Bridge's edge.

"Thor! Help me!" Loki shouted.

Thor stepped over to the side of the Bridge, seeing Loki looking up at him desperately.

"Please..." Loki's fingers started to slip.

"Thor, don't do it!" Rianam warned him, rising quickly because she knew it was a trap.

Thor reached down to grab his brother's wrist, but his hand passed through Loki's. Just then, the real Loki materialized behind him. Thor whirled around as Loki stabbed him in the chest with Gungnir.

Loki lifted Thor into the air, impaled on the spear, and hurled him across the bridge.

Thor, bleeding, rose to his knees.

Loki strode up behind him to finish him off, when Thor swung his hammer around.

It passed through him.

Instantly, another Loki appeared next to him, Thor swung his hammer, but that too was an illusion.

Loki after Loki appeared, Thor futilely swinging at each one, never making contact. Thor fell back to his knees. The Loki's grin as they raised their spears, encircling him.

"I was always more clever than you."

Thor sighed, "Yet still not clever enough." With that, Thor raised his hammer, rising into the air, summoning lightning. A massive bolt hit Mjolnir, then channelled outwards, splitting up, striking each one of the Lokis.

All of them dissipate into nothingness, save one - the real Loki - who was sent flying back across the Bridge, Gungnir knocked from his grasp.


End file.
